Growing Pains
by K.Riley
Summary: [**Discontinued**] Beth was supposed to be just Forman's little sister, just one of the gang, but she was growing up nicely and he was noticing. How could he not? [Hyde/OC] Rated M for drug use, underage alcohol, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm trying my hand at a **That 70's Show** fanfic so obviously, I'm disclaiming that none of the characters from the actual show are mine and that I make no profit from this. It will be a Steven Hyde/OC, my OC being Eric's little sister. There will be some Jackie bashing because I don't agree with her getting with Hyde and obviously there will be Laurie bashing. Anyway, I will be following the show to a point and then it will deviate from the original timeline. Not sure when that will happen but feedback is key so let me know what you think of it.

Also, **Very** **IMPORTANT** if you ever read (past tense) or decide to read (future tense (which I suggest you do (especially if it ever gets updated which would make me happy)) **Suz Singer's** **The Long and Winding Road** , then you'll recognize a small bit of banter. I have received her permission to use it, which is where I'm going to say 'thank you very much' again! And if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, even though it's only five short-ish chapters because if you read it and let her know you like it, she might go back to updating it when she gets the time. *Fingers crossed*

Last thing, the show was kind of screwy on dates and ages and times so I went to **That 70's Show** wikia and confirmed that Eric's birthday is officially March 19, 1960 instead of May like it aired in the show and then got corrected on, in later seasons. So, with that being said, though it wasn't clear in the show, Eric is turning 16 and is, at the moment, a sophomore in the show. This means his little sister is 14, going on 15 in May and a freshman. And Wisconsin driving age is 15 and a half so Eric can still have the Vista Cruiser.

Chapter Word Count: 1,795

Original Post Date: 31 February 2016

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **March 1976**

"You do know Mom is inviting The Slut home for your birthday, right?"

Eric Forman, a skinny geek of a boy with a bad bowl-cut hairstyle, groaned and turned to look at his younger sister as the two of them sprawled out on the couch in their parents' basement that Saturday afternoon. "And before you ask," the girl continued, "I really did try telling her you didn't want a party but if she ignored me last month for my fifteenth birthday, she's going to ignore you for your sixteenth birthday, Eric. Though I was there at the store and made absolute freaking sure she bought you a cassette player and not an 8-track player for the Vista Cruiser."

He hugged her. "You are the best sister I could ever ask for," he sighed. "Thanks for trying, Beth."

Beth or Bethany-Anne as was her full first name, smiled, replying, pushing up out of the quick embrace, "Sure thing, brother-mine."

The two younger Forman children were close, both relationship-wise and birth-wise due to being barely fourteen months apart. While they were both skinny as a stick, Eric was about 5'10" while Beth had been stuck at 5' since she was in middle school. Her brother also had their father's dark hair and hazel eyes while she had their mother's blonde hair and blue eyes.

The basement door burst open and three teenagers trooped in. "Hey, guys," she greeted them.

Steven Hyde, the rebel of the gang, grinned brightly when he saw her. "Hey, B. Where you been hiding?" He plopped himself into 'his' chair to her right, next to the couch.

The blonde shrugged, angling towards him. "I've been actually studying and doing my homework," she retorted playfully. "Where have you been, stoner?" He raised a brow, still grinning. She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever."

He ran a hand through his thick curls, his grin fading as he sighed heavily. "You're not using Zen right," he muttered.

She frowned now, insisting, "Yes I am."

The delinquent leveled her with a look, though she couldn't see it through the darkly colored lenses, arguing, "No, you're not."

Suddenly she grinned again, realizing, "You're just mad I'm using it on you."

"Lies!" he claimed.

"Oh would you two just get a room?" Donna Pinciotti, the neighbor girl and her brother's most consistent crush since they had been children interrupted them.

Beth flushed, retorting, "Sure, as soon as you and Eric admit you like each other." Her brother sputtered, choking on his Coke. He put his glass bottle down, smacking his fist into his chest to try and regain his ability to breathe. "I… uh… don't know what you're talking about," he coughed, glancing at the redhead who was sitting on the armrest beside him who was watching him carefully. "I mean… unless… you're… totally… into that?"

Donna smirked but did not answer that because Fez, the foreign exchange student from who-actually-knew-where, spoke up. "Oh, Eric and Donna sitting in a tree," he sang out. Beth took one of the pillows from the couch and reached out, gently smacking him in the face. "You are so mean!" he pouted then grinned and leaned in, presenting his cheek, "Now kiss it better."

Beth laughed and sat back, watching him pout again. Standing up, she asked Hyde, "I'm getting a soda. Want one?"

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes, calling over her shoulder, "I'll take that as a 'no'. Fez, Donna, soda?"

"Yes, please," the two called out in sync while Hyde shouted out, "Hey!"

Pulling out four glass bottles, Beth looked up as the sliding kitchen door slammed open. "And she said I wasn't cute so I told her she was a poor uggo who wouldn't amount to anything in life and do you know what she did?" Jackie Burkhardt and her doofus of a boyfriend had, unfortunately, arrived. "Oh, hey, Bethany-Anne," the cheerleader noticed the youngest Forman and dismissed her just as quickly. She pushed past her and grabbed her own glass bottle of soda out of the fridge and one for her boyfriend as well. The boy had already trooped downstairs.

The blonde scowled, snapping, "Just know, you're only barely tolerated here because Kelso, Hyde and my brother have been friends since they were nine-years-old. The minute you two break up, you're no longer invited here."

The brunet scoffed. "Please, I'm rich. I'll just buy everyone gifts and then they'll like me," she retorted.

Anger flared in the older girl and she scowled. "Throwing money around like it grows on trees is not going to make lasting friendships and overall is going bite you in the ass, Burkhardt, and I so hope I get to see it happen and see your pretty little rose-colored world shatters all around you." Spinning on her heel, she stopped downstairs, announcing, "That bitch is going to get punched one of these days."

She handed out the bottles to her three friends

Donna frowned, asking, "Why don't you like Jackie? I mean, other than the fact that she's a shrieking, vapid cheerleader who thinks she's better than everyone else."

Beth frowned. "I'll tell you later. Oh, speaking of later, could you help me with my English homework?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Who's better than everyone else?" Everyone rolled their eyes as Jackie made her presence known. "Were you talking about me? Because if you were, then you are so totally right!" She grinned then, bouncing on her toes.

Kelso spoke up, "Damn straight, baby." She preened and pressed herself against him, kissing him sloppily.

"If by better you mean we hate your very guts, then yes," Hyde verbally jabbed at the youngest girl. She broke away from her boyfriend and shot him a nasty look.

Beth tried not to smile but her lips curled up anyway. She settled onto the couch nearest Hyde and turned back to the TV for some mindless television as was their want for the weekends. A preview for The Man Who Fell To Earth came on and she mentioned being interested in maybe going to see it.

Hyde raised a brow. "It looks stupid."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll go see it myself. Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

He leveled her with a look. "Who wants to see Ziggy Stardust prancing around, pretending he can act? He can barely sing." He winced when she punched him in his arm.

"You shut your filthy whore mouth!" she shouted, teasingly. "David Bowie is the man!"

Jackie spoke up, "David Bowie is a grungy fag who can't sing and definitely can't act."

The blonde glared at the youngest brunet and turned back to Hyde. "Screw Zen. I'm going to beat her." She handed him her bottle and got to her feet, full intent of, if not actually punching the girl, chasing her out of the basement and locking the door behind her. The intimidation worked because the cheerleader looked nervous, stepping behind her boyfriend. An arm wrapped around the fairer haired girl's stomach, however.

"Come on," Hyde whispered. "She's an idiot, meaning not worth it." He pulled her back down and arranged her into his lap. It had been a long time, one year, six months and seventeen days—not that she had counted or anything—since she had last had the privilege of this particular thing and only done when he knew she needed to be honestly calmed down.

Beth sighed, her head tucking into the crook of his neck. The anger slowly seeped out of her and she closed her eyes, quietly inhaling the scent of sweat, cigarettes and something that just made up Steven Hyde. "Sorry," she muttered.

He shrugged and took a sip of his soda, wishing it were beer.

"Know another thing that'll make you feel better," he replied.

She grinned. "Circle time?"

"As you wish."

Beth kissed his cheek, laughing when the boy flinched, making a 'yuck' sound, and got up from his lap. He pulled a brown paper bag from behind the chest freezer and Jackie mad an excuse to leave. Everyone else sat around the coffee table and a beautiful big blunt was rolled for the six of them.

This was a perfect way to calm down.

* * *

That night when most everyone had gone home and Donna and Beth were upstairs in the blonde's room pouring over the younger girl's English homework, the redhead was ready to get some answers about the hatred between the gang's two youngest.

"I especially love having you around," Donna said. "It's not fun being the only girl around—well, besides Jackie but she's…"

"She's worse at school," Beth finally admitted, looking anywhere but at her friend. "I'm not sure if it's her or not, but her cheerleading friends have been starting these really bad rumors about me. Have you heard any of them yet?"

"That you're sleeping with Mr. Barnes? Yeah, but he's gay."

The blonde shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I've gone to him after class on a few occasions for help and because we were 'standing too close together to be appropriate' I was sent to the Guidance Counselor yesterday. I have to talk to the principal on Monday and if they think there might be any shred of proof that I'm screwing my teacher, he's going to get fired and everyone in this damn town is going to think I'm like Pam Macey." The blonde flopped back into her pillows and rubbed her face. "On top of that, those bitches are always saying the worst things because they think I think I'm better than them or something just because I don't want to scream shrilly about a school I don't care about and wave pom-poms all over the place. And I've never caught her doing it because whenever I look, she just stands there and watches and does nothing." She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up with a world without Jackie Burkhardt. "I'm worried it's going to get worse."

Donna frowned. "Worse, how? That's already really bad. Do your parents know?"

Beth shook her head. "Yeah, mom's getting someone to cover her shift at the hospital on Monday so she can be there with me when I go to the principal's office. I'm not sure she's told Dad yet or he might have forbid Jackie from coming into the house. Which would be nice."

"Kelso would be mopey and you know it."

Beth groaned, knowing the full extent a mopey Kelso could affect the mood of the basement.

"Alright, we should probably get back to work," Donna sighed. "I actually want to get to bed before midnight." The blonde mock saluted her friend and the two girls turned back to the assignment and started to work through it.

* * *

So here's the end of Chapter One. I know it's kinda short but right now I'm putting out feelers to see if anyone actually likes this. So let me know what you think without flaming me, please. And if you didn't read the header note, if you recognized a small bit of banter from **Suz Singer's** **The Long and Winding Road** , I received her permission to use it so don't go being a tattletale on plagiarism. And I still recommend you read the aforementioned story, even though it's only five chapters so far.

So yes, Beth and Jackie hate each other though Jackie isn't actually spreading rumors about Beth. She's just not doing anything to stop or deflect her cheerleading friends who think Beth thinks she's better than them because she actually studies really hard. No, the whole hatred thing is in fact because of plot, which will be revealed over the next however many chapters I bang out. I'm still working through season 1 on my computer so… it's looking like a nice long story. I might break it up, maybe. If there's enough demand.

As for Beth and Hyde being a little touchy-feely, remember, with a new character added to the storyline, he's not going to act entirely like he did in the show. In this, he grew up with Beth's near constant need for someone to either be touching her or showing some kind of affection so he's adopted to fit her when she really needs it. And she knows better than to really turn to him for that unless she really needs it. He saw that she really needed to be calmed down so he did it the best way he knew how by showing her a little bit of affection.

Anyway, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later, gaters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to **shadygrl91** , **Nicole0930** , **midnight1221** and **nikole salvatore** for following me and for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like my story and want to see what's happening next.

This chapter is about Eric's birthday and yea, he actually gets his cassette player for the Vista Cruiser, all thanks to Beth! Speaking of our heroine, if you were curious what Beth looks like—at least in my head—and can't really see the "cover image", Google **Niamh Wilson**. Now picture her with Hyde, if you can. I just get so happy when I think about them together. I also added a little bit of fluff between them towards the end of this upload so I hope you enjoy this for your early Valentine's Day present.

Lastly, if anyone noticed the original post date of the last/first chapter, yeah… it is supposed to say 31 January… Oops. Sorry. So without further ado, here's the second chapter.

Chapter Word Count: 3,678

Original Post Date: 10 February 2016

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Beth's knees bounced as she waited in the chair right outside the principal's office Monday morning, 09:46AM, happily skipping the second half of Algebra. Mr. Barnes, who should have been enjoying his free period, had just walked into the front office and smiled reassuringly down at her. He knew they weren't doing anything "extracurricular". She knew they weren't doing anything "extracurricular". The truth would, most likely, prevail. Still, she could barely bring herself to force a return grin despite her innocence. Her mother was due to arrive any minute and then the three of them would talk about the rumors going around.

The clack of sensible heels on linoleum alerted the girl and her teacher.

"Alright, I'm here, honey," Mrs. Forman announced, seeing her daughter and the English teacher in the main office of Point Place High. "Good morning, Mr. Barnes."

"Mrs. Forman," he replied, holding out his hand in greeting. They shook and the principal's door opened. Mister Pridewell stood in the doorway and upon seeing everyone, gestured for them all to come into his office.

Beth got to her feet slowly and waited until both her teacher and mother had crossed the threshold before she sidled in behind them, closing the door. The click was deafening to her ears. The small room was dim, hot, stuffy, and smelled like pipe tobacco. There were messy stacks of paperwork on the left side of the desk and the plant on the filing cabinet in the corner was brown and wilted.

"Now, everyone knows why they are here, correct?" Principal Pridewell asked, looking from his employee to Mrs. Forman who was sitting to the left of the English teacher. There were no extra seats for the student so Beth hovered behind her mother, fingers nervously picking at the hem of her thin plaid sweater.

The nurse nodded. "Apparently, someone's been spreading rumors about my baby girl and this wonderful teacher, here," she laughed loudly, patting Mr. Barnes' arm.

The quickly teacher turned to Kitty, saying, "Your daughter is an excellent student, Mrs. Forman, and not only do I have too much respect for her to do anything of the sort, I'd prefer someone… of a slightly different caliber."

The blonde woman frowned as she worked through that particular tidbit of information and then her eyes widened. "Oh," she breathed. "Well that's… that's just good news." She laughed again. "So maybe I should be worried about Eric instead." She laughed a third time.

Beth felt her cheeks stain hotly. "Mom…" she whined quietly, mentally begging the older blonde to shut up.

"Once again, your son Eric is also my student, however, my boyfriend might have something to say about that," Mr. Barnes replied evenly, a dull flush staining his own cheeks. "Though, for the sake of the students and more closed minded parents," he directed this to the man behind the desk, "I don't make my relations common knowledge." He was eying the now disdainful look on his boss' face.

Principle Pridewell spoke up then, "Be that as that may, Mrs. Forman, Mr. Barnes, to ease up on the rumors, I will have to be having Ms. Forman to a different class and reassessing my staff."

Beth made a noise of protest. "But sir," she protested. "Mr. Barnes is not only the only advanced English class for Freshmen, he's the best! He helped tutor Eric and he keeps me challenged and actually interested in my school work! Why should I be punished by being placed with a mediocre teacher because of some false rumors?"

Mr. Barnes was struggling to keep his face neutral but his eyes were gleaming happily.

Kitty added, "Isn't there some sort of way to be able to keep her in class and talk to the ones responsible for starting the rumors?"

"It was those stupid cheerleaders!" the girl announced. She cut off her teacher and principal before either could speak. "It's true because for whatever reason, they don't like that I hit the books so hard. They think that I think I'm better than them because I'm trying to get the highest grades possible through studying and actually doing my homework. I'm trying to get good grades so I can get a full scholarship, Mr. Pridewell. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that and I shouldn't be punished because a couple of girls with their own self-esteem issues decided to target me."

The man behind the desk stared at her for a long, tense moment, the clock ticking obnoxiously and then sighed. "You'll give me the names of the girls you believe wronged you and I'll look further into it."

"Thank you, sir," she beamed, sighing in relief.

* * *

Three days later, the whole thing was swept under the rug and Beth was still in Mr. Barnes' advanced English class. The rumors had even dropped but it was only a matter of time before something else started up. She knew that, but still, she was going to celebrate her minor victory with a trip to the mall. She just had to get her wallet from her bedroom.

The knock on the front door and it being Eric's birthday tomorrow should have been the only warning she needed. Instead, Beth had immediately changed course from going up the stairs and grabbed the knob, revealing who was standing on the other side. Her older sister's bright, innocent smile falling as the two sisters regarded each other.

The door slammed back closed.

The lock clicked in finality.

"Who was that, dear?" Kitty called from the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a dishtowel; she had had the earlier shift today.

Beth smiled innocently at her mother, ignoring the incessant knocking behind her. "A Jehovah's Witness," she lied. "Ignore it and the Slut might go away." She mentally slapped herself as her mother leveled her with a look and brushed past her to let her older daughter inside the house.

The younger girl sighed heavily and slowly turned around, sitting on the steps to watch as her mother and older sister hugged tightly, Laurie grinning brightly and playing the innocent little college student that could do no wrong. It made her sick that her parents could believe that lie so well and treat her so easily then turn around and be so hard on Eric for having a smart mouth. They were relatively hard on Beth, herself, but they were also more lenient with her than with Eric and that just wasn't fair. He was the much better sibling overall, especially after…

The fifteen-year-old forced that memory away. Besides, her parents didn't know about that.

 _'Of course,'_ she mused, trying to lighten her own mood, _'Dad would yell at Eric that life isn't fair and that he should suck it up and be a man.'_

Laurie turned to face Beth and the two regarded each other. "That wasn't very nice," the older blonde daughter announced.

The younger replied evenly, "And why would I be nice to the devil?"

Kitty eyed them, worried and unhappy her girls had never gotten along. "Girls, behave, please."

Both girls rolled their eyes, replying in sync, "Yes, Mom."

Beth stood and ran up to her room, making sure all of her things were on her side of the room and that all of the slut's nasty stuff was on the opposite side. She sat down on her bed and waited for the older blonde to come dragging her things and mess up her serenity. While she waited, she looked around the two very clearly different personalities and chuckled at the thick, black line dividing the room evenly and completely. On Laurie's side, the walls were pink and covered in posters of boy bands and hot guys—a white princess bedframe with a lacy bed trim and pink and purple comforter under a small mound of miscellaneous stuffed animals. The white bureau was decorated with stickers and the surface was cluttered with perfumes and cosmetics and girly magazines. On Beth's side, the walls were a light shade of forest green and covered in posters of rock bands like Jimi Hendrix, The Rolling Stones, and David Bowie. There was a dart board handing off the front of her dark wood bureau and semi-folded clothes competed with the record player for space on the top of it. The bed was the same dark wood and a dark blue comforter was rumpled under two dark purple pillows and a large stuffed turtle.

Two very different people with very different personalities lived in this room.

It would be World War Three.

Again.

The door opened.

Laurie strolled in, throwing a small dark pink suitcase onto her bed.

Taking a deep breath, the younger sister steeled herself for the upcoming argument and stood, gaining the college girl's attention.

"Okay, there are going to be rules of the room since you are nothing more than a guest now," Beth announced, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her sister. The older blonde raised a brow, a cruelly amused and placating smile adoring her lips. "Rule number one, no guys up here in the room unless it's platonic—which means no guys for you since all you do is spread your legs." Her sister scoffed. "Rule two, when you sneak in, please for the love of all that is holy—be quiet. I have school tomorrow and I'll probably have homework and chores to do this weekend and I'm actually legitimately working for my grades instead of doing it with my teachers to make sure I pass." Her sister made a face and tossed her hair. "Three, if you're bringing beer up here, one can or bottle is automatically mine. And last, no drugs up here other than a blunt, though we mostly circle it up in the basement. You're only here until Sunday so please don't screw Eric and I over _too much_." She wasn't naïve enough to believe her sister wouldn't try to screw them over but she could beg her to be nice.

Laurie raised a brow. "You done?"

Beth sighed. "Yeah."

"Good. Now you listen to me." The younger girl knew right then that she had just wasted her breath and time on the slut. "I will do whoever or whatever I want… _whenever_ I want… _wherever_ I want because I'm the oldest and I _am_ the favorite and if you try to say anything about it, I will make your weekend even worse than while I was living here. Got it?"

Beth wanted to punch her. Or cry. "Go to hell," she muttered and stomped out of her room, intent on the basement. Passing through the kitchen, she noticed everyone outside.

The girls were in the Vista Cruiser. The guys were having an armpit farting contest under the basketball net. And just like that, seeing the guys being goofy teenagers, her anger melted away. Beth moved into the back seat and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Jackie pouted and immediately shut her mouth, refusing to talk to the blonde. Donna rolled her eyes and turned toward the blonde. "I… um… kissed Eric," she admitted. The blonde girl's eyes got wide and she grinned, happy to hear the news. "And now, I'm trying to figure out what to get him for his birthday and this one suggested a candle."

"A candle?"

"A _scented_ candle because it's practical and romantic!" Jackie defended herself, sulking even more.

Beth frowned. "I guess…?" She shrugged. "Since he got his official driver's license last week and the Vista Cruiser, he's been all about getting a cassette player for the car so I'm not sure about what he would want so if you're trying to drag him toward getting together with him, I will admit that a candle is… an idea."

Donna sighed. "What are _you_ getting him?"

"I'm his sister," she retorted, "so it doesn't matter as much. However, I made absolute sure my parents bought him the cassette player he wanted and then bought him a few cassettes for it. But you want to give him something meaningful and nice, right?" The redhead nodded. "I'd suggest something that brings back good memories for the both of you or something. A picture or some weird object you found together. What about that arrow head you guys found out in Old Man Tully's field and you beat him up to keep it?" The redhead shook her head. "Well, I mean, if you can't come up with anything else, get the candle."

Jackie eyed her warily. "You never agree with me," she muttered, "on anything."

Beth cringed. "Call it a peace offering, especially since I'm getting to stay in Mr. Barnes' class and he's keeping his job," she decided. "Just make your friends leave me alone."

The cheerleader nodded slowly. "Fine. But stop being so ' _I'm-better-than-you_ '."

"I'm not!" the blonde snapped. "I just want to get good grades to get a full scholarship so I can get a good job! Can't you make them understand that I'm not trying to make anyone think I'm better? I just want a good life." She watched as the boys carried Fez towards the house then around to the basement door. Eric broke off and went into the kitchen. "Yep, basement time," she muttered, tuning out Jackie who had started in on Donna again. "You'll figure it out," she commented quietly to her redheaded friend. "I'm going back inside."

Going down the steps, she heard the car doors slam behind her and saw the girls dispersing. She nodded, happy to see the cheerleader going away.

Opening the door, she heard her sister's voice, "It's not like I'm completely naked under this. See?"

"You're just doing it for dramatic effect, Slut," Beth announced her presence.

The older blonde raised a brow. "Right, like you've had the nerve to wear anything less than a full set of clothes around the house. I'm not a complete prude like you."

Beth smirked. "You haven't been around, Laurie, so you wouldn't know what I wear around the house when no one's here, anymore. However, I'm not a prude but I'm not having this conversation because I don't want Kelso thinking about me in any which way. It's bad enough he's going to be defiling our bathroom in a couple of minutes."

Eric and the other aforementioned boy both shouted, "Hey!"

Laurie rolled her eyes and turned to Eric, demanding to use the Cruiser. Hyde reached out and brushed Beth's hand. "What do you wear around the house when no one's here?" He gave her a dirty smirk and wiggled his brows lewdly.

The fifteen-year-old flushed but smirked in reply, her answer vague, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"It's why I'm asking." He took a step away from Fez, hovering closer to her, blue eyes raking over her body.

She leaned against the back of the couch, slowly crossing her arms over her chest and holding his gaze, her voice quiet and meant only for him, "Guess you'll just have to wander over here and find out." Her heart was beating like a drum and her palms were just a bit damp but she still felt good about her coy words. She bit her bottom lip and his pupils dilated.

"What are you two talking about?"

God damn Laurie.

Beth and Hyde nearly jumped apart and turned to see four sets of eyes turned towards them. Fez whined, shouting at the group, "You broke the moment! I was gonna get to watch them do it!"

Embarrassment flooded through Beth at Laurie's disbelievingly smug look and the look of confused, wonderment on Eric's face. She refused to look at Kelso. "I'll see you later," she muttered and took off for the stairs, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Hyde stared after her, his own heart thumping almost painfully in his chest.

* * *

The only good thing about Eric's birthday so far was that it was a half-day of school so they got out by lunch. Her mother had been obnoxious that morning, making sure everyone was standing around Eric's bedside when he was woken with breakfast in bed. Then after school, the nurse had made sure her son and all of his friends were downstairs while roping her younger daughter into helping set up streamers and balloons before the fifteen-year-old was sent to go change.

Putting on the dress her mother had laid out for her and her clogs; Beth put her hair up into a ponytail and applied a little bit of lip gloss, wondering if she should also put on a little bit of makeup as well, or if Hyde would even notice. She picked up her small kit and started to applying powder to her face.

"Oh, who are you getting sexy for? Is it Hyde?"

Beth turned at her sister's voice and scowled. "Do everyone a favor and go away and don't come back," she snapped.

Laurie smirked. "Nah, I don't think so. They were my parents first so you, who have less claim on them, can be the one who goes off and disappears. Bitch."

The younger of the two shook her head and turned to look at her reflection. Grabbing a tissue she scraped at herself, smearing the colors and making a mess of her face. Growling, she ran to her bathroom, her sister chuckling evilly behind her. When Beth reappeared, face damp and naked, Laurie was gone, much to her relief.

Beth hesitated, looking over her makeup. Slowly, she grabbed her tube of lip gloss and mascara only this time and was satisfied with the results.

* * *

Everyone had filed up the stairs at Kitty's behest and Red was stationed outside the basement steps to prevent Eric's escape. The birthday boy was less than enthused when he was finally escorted up the stairs by his dad, about the same as the teenagers waiting for him in the living room. Beth was just happy that the pictures were immediately taken and gifts were immediately opened, to which Eric was genuinely happy to unwrap his cassette player.

Hyde, looking rather hot in his dark blue button-up, hadn't looked at her once.

When Red pulled his wife next door to the Pinciotti's place, Eric immediately tried to bribe Laurie for beer. Beth tugged on his arm once their sister was engaged with Kelso. "I got a friend to get us some," she whispered. "They're in the fridge. Just wait until the Slut is gone so we don't get in trouble."

"I love you," he grinned, hugging her.

Laurie frowned, eyes narrowing as she saw her siblings embracing. "What secret are you hiding?"

"Nothing," they replied in sync. "Just go."

The moment the Slut crossed the threshold, Beth immediately departed for the kitchen. The rebel—having followed her—swallowed when he saw Beth lean into the fridge, eyes lowering to her backside and appreciating the view of her long legs under that short skirt. She was no longer the awkward little child he had known when they had first met. Her hip were wide and flowed nicely into her rounded backside. Her perky breasts, though they were hidden by the high neck of the dress, had developed beautifully and would no doubt both fill the palm of his hand and be more than enough to suckle on.

"What are you thinking?"

The rebel blinked, mentally shaking his head to clear the cobwebs and focus on what she was actually saying. "What?"

She smiled. "I asked what you were thinking but you seem to be miles off so…" She handed him his bottle of beer. Their fingers blushed and he saw her cheeks go pink. Both turned to see who it was when they heard approaching footsteps.

Eric looked for his alcohol. "So?" he held out his hand.

Beth shook her head, giving him his bottle from the six-pack. She grinned then, asking, "So, we taking the Cruiser out for a spin with the new cassette player? Or are just you and Donna going to go?" Her voice had taken on a sing-song quality and she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

He smiled down at his sister, retorting playfully, "Brat."

The sliding door opened and Jackie walked in announcing, "Oh Eric. Donna's waiting out on the porch for you." The boys glanced at each other and smirked. "Eww, beer?" the cheerleader wrinkled her nose.

"There's none for you anyway, cheerleader," Beth retorted. "Beer is empty calories and don't you have to watch your weight?" The girls sneered at each other.

Kelso and Fez came crashing through the door. "We heard there was beer," the doofus announced. "We like beer." The blonde handed him and the foreign kid each a bottle.

Beth handed the last two bottles to her brother. "Knock her dead," she grinned. Eric rolled his eyes and took the offered items and left to see what Donna wanted.

"Oh, he's getting the big gift!" Kelso shouted.

Beth smacked him on his chest and rolled her eyes. "There's more to life than just doing it," she muttered.

Hyde raised a brow. "How would you know?" he demanded, voice hard, his face a mask of neutrality.

She raised her own brow, shrugging. "It's not like I've done it," she retorted. "I'm just saying the friends in my grade who have done it say it's not all that great. Especially the first time. I don' think they'd lie to me about it."

The rebel worked his jaw back and forth as he considered this. "Whatever," he finally muttered, but his shoulders had relaxed marginally. Beth frowned, wondering what had just happened. Before she could ask him, Kelso and Fez pushed between the two, leaning over the snack bar and trying to hear what Donna and Eric were saying outside. She rolled her eyes and snickered at her friends' obvious spying on her brother, chuckling right along with them.

Hyde was both relieved and disappointed that the moment had been interrupted. He felt nervous and shaky but warm and relieved. God, he was turning into a fucking girl.

* * *

So did you like that little moment between Hyde and Beth? I'm not rushing them into anything because I am trying to sorta follow his character from the show and right now, he's not really into relationships (but he is more than the show because of Beth being in his life, if that makes sense) so it's going to be a slower burn before he finally says "what the hell" and becomes officially her boyfriend.

Also, if you want to search for Beth's dress, I found it on ali . The title of said dress is and I shit you not "dark blue dobby a-line dress pink red flower print fashion vintage cute brand dress". They couldn't shorten it to, you know, "really ugly 70's styled orange, pink and blue floral dress". *shrugs*

Whatever.

Anyway, to wrap this up, it's going to be a bit longer than last time before I update again because I was commissioned for a Home Improvement Jill Taylor/OC one-shot to which I have entitled **Our Little Secret**. But, I promise, once I get this side project out and on paper I'll be back and writing this baby and have the next chapter up maybe in two, three weeks at the longest.

So, I wish you all good health; good weather, a most excellent Valentine's Day (was totally watching Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure) and I'll talk to you all later, gaters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for holding out and being patient with me. It's been a really rough couple of weeks. I took a bit of time off to work on my commission (a smut smear** **Home Improvement** **commission to which I had a hard time actually getting into at first) and then I went on a four-day weekend to visit with my Dad for Valentine's Day, which was great. Then on the 20** **th** **of February I got a call and my Dad had had a really bad stroke. There were also complications and he was touch-and-go until about the 25** **th** **.** **However** **, he is _FINALLY_ on the road to recovery so I was able to relax and get my head on straight and get to working on this next chapter for you all. It feels a little forced but let me know what you think, please.**

 **So, anyway, onto my recognitions: thank you so much to** _ **Taffyrose, QueenofSpades157,**_ _ **BeanieBaby96, Jade Hazel Kurtson, Kittykam99, blueeyedmonster24, lilbrig01,**_ **and** _ **fall1ng4u**_ **for adding me to your watch/favorite lists and to** _ **nikole salvatore**_ **, *high five* and I like your taste! To my guest reviewer, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but, well, if you read the first part of my note, well, you know what happened. So thank you, one and all, for bearing with me and being patient. You guys are the reason I'm actively trying to write, so thank you.**

 **Oh, and I missed the fact that it cut off the website if you wanted to see Beth's dress for Eric's birthday which is aliexpress, if you couldn't figure it out.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 2,829**

 **Original Post Date: 02 March 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

They were once again downstairs in the basement, listening to Jackie's record which had this weird shrieking guitar solo. Luckily for everyone, she put the headphones in to listen to that disturbing noise again, for whatever reason. Hyde was in his chair, Eric opposite him in the far lawn chair. Kelso and Donna had claimed the couch cushions leaving Fez and Beth to sit on the back of the couch. The blonde wanted to kick the cheerleader as she wiggled to her music by the record player.

"Would you guys respect me if I worked in the city dump?" Eric broke the two-seconds of quiet.

His sister frowned as the redhead quipped about the state dump instead. "Why are you looking for a job?" The siblings shared a glance.

Eric immediately bounced back with a sarcastic jibe, "Everything costs money—gas, clothes, fun."

"Dates," Kelso added, nodding. "Dates cost money."

Fez shook his head. "No, Kelso, that is prostitution." Beth didn't know whether to laugh or smack the foreign kid for his misunderstanding.

Hyde shook his head, turning to look at the exchange student. "Dating _is_ prostitution, man," he grumbled, "except you don't always get what you pay for."

Beth felt his words hit her like a knife. Scowling at the surge of anger that followed, she retorted, "Dating is more like an investment. But you wouldn't know that since you've never had a girlfriend."

His own brows furrowed and he replied, "Yes, I did—Ester the biker chick?" She snorted. "Seriously, how can you not remember her?"

"She dumped you for your uncle two days later. That's not dating," Beth snapped. "She was taking pity on you." She got up and stormed upstairs. Everyone stared after her, Donna with a knowing if not slightly sympathetic look on her face.

"What the hell is her problem?" Hyde demanded the group.

Eric grimaced. "Lady problems." There was _that kind of evidence_ in the bathroom this morning. All of the guys shuddered in unison.

The redhead got to her feet announcing she was heading home for dinner. "Oh, before I forget, my parents are going to the Playboy Club at Lake Geneva this weekend." Jackie immediately picked up on this and both girls looked down at Eric as Donna continued to drop blatant hints. He was too busy looking at his paper. She threw up her hands and left and when Eric finally realized, he confirmed he was a dumbass.

Stomping down to the park, Beth threw herself onto a swing, pumping her legs and ignoring the screeching of the rusting metal chain. She just wanted to shout and maybe smack that stupid boy. How dare he call dating prostitution! This is why he didn't have a girlfriend!

Stupid!

"Hey, B!" Danny Glum had been one of her best friends since kindergarten and was currently sauntering towards her, black jacket hanging open, Bowie t-shirt clinging to his built torso and light blue bell-bottoms hanging off his narrow hips over his worn combat boots. His short, black hair was messy, probably from running his fingers through it, but his light green colored eyes were bright with mischief. Just seeing him melted her anger just a bit.

The high school's running-back, whatever that meant, stopped in front of her swing far enough back from her to avoid her flying feet. He braced himself, arms open. Beth grinned widely and on the upward arch of her swing, let go, launching herself at him. He caught her with a grunt, falling back into the dirt with her on his chest. "You're getting heavy," he teased, his voice deep.

Beth made a mock face of surprised anger and punched his shoulder. "Jerk-wad," she chuckled, rolling to her feet. She helped him up, even though he didn't need it and brushed her jeans off. The feeling of his warm hand on her backside made her freeze; he had never done anything like _that_ before.

Danny shrugged. "You had dirt on your butt," he commented, his hand falling away. For some reason, heat flooded her cheeks and she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. She cleared her throat and stepped back. "So, why you out here, B?" he asked before things could turn awkward.

The anger came rushing back and the blonde could feel the frown marring her face. "Stupid Hyde," she hissed, turning back to the swings, knowing her friend would follow her. He did, leaning against the metal pole that held the swings up as she pushed herself very light back and forth. "Why is he so stupid?" she growled.

The black haired boy shrugged. "Because he's a guy and we go stupid around girls?" Blue eyes rolled at him. "Hey, I'm just reiterating what my dad says."

"Not _that_ kind of stupid," she muttered. "He said dating is prostitution."

Her best friend frowned. "Depends on the relationship," he commented. Before she could argue, he explained, instantly knowing she wanted his perspective as a male and would just ask questions until he was forced into a long-winded speech, "We guys are simple creatures, B. Me for example, I like food, sports, cars, beer, and boobs." She frowned but continued listening. "Now, if I were dating someone, which I'm not since Brittany dumped me," this part was said bitterly because she ended up dating Jake McGee from the swim team the next day, "and it's going good, I'm going to eventually want to do it, but depends on the girl and if I want to keep this a long time thing or a short time thing. If I want a short-time thing, yeah, I'm gonna just wanna 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am'. And from what little I know about Hyde, he seems to be like that, so, obviously, that's why he thinks that way. Plus, haven't you said his parents didn't have a very good relationship?"

Beth nodded and sighed, stopping herself from swinging. She looked up at him, uncertain whether or not she should ask. "You're just going to keep mulling over it if you don't voice it," he smirked, knowing her so very well.

She grimaced, "It's kinda personal."

He shrugged, pointing out, "Hasn't stopped you before."

"Like really personal." He raised a brow. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes on the dirt as she asked, "Have you ever… actually… done it?"

Danny went silent as he stared at her, unprepared for that particular question, mouth having gone dry. He then smirked. "Why? Want me to rock your world?"

"I'm being serious," she snapped, embarrassed. "You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

He grabbed her before she could storm off. "Yeah," he admitted voice rough. "I'm a jerk but Brittany was a bitch—told me I was shit at it." He took a breath and quieted down. "Guess that's why she broke up with me." His thumb was slowly rubbing against the skin of her forearm.

She met his gaze. "Don't make me a rebound, Danny," she whispered.

The black haired boy grimaced but gripped her arm tighter. "I like you too much to do that to you," he muttered, finally letting her go. He shook his head. "Sorry, you know I get weird after a break-up."

Beth laughed to herself.

He had only dated three girls—Brittany, for about four months, and before that it was Rachel Harmon who only lasted a week because she was Jackie-level-annoying, and the first one had been Felicity Gates who had broken up with him because he was putting his football career before her, in the eighth grade. It also came to light that Felicity turned out to be a lesbian just two weeks ago when she showed up to the Freshman Formal with Abby McBride.

"At least you have experience," she commiserated. "No one wants to date me."

This is where Danny smirked. "Oh ye of little faith," he chuckled. "Between me, Eric, Kelso, and Hyde, we've been chasing off potential boyfriends for years now."

Beth gasped. "Why would you do that? I deserve to go out on a date!" She punched his arm.

He moved toward leaving the park and she immediately kept pace with him. "Dude," he muttered. "We're making sure no guy is going to try and use you. So far, no one's been really serious about dating you, and you know—respecting you as a real girlfriend."

She gave him a reproachful look. "Thanks, I guess?" she still sounded unsure. "You walking me home?" He gave her a 'duh' look and they kept walking. "At least let me know people are interested. I mean, yes, I would have said no. Probably. Because I am trying to get really good grades and get a scholarship. But still. It would be nice to know that someone like-likes me, y'know?" She missed the dark look that passed over his face at that.

They were quiet for a while and Danny saw Beth's interest pique as she spotted a 'Help Wanted' sign in the convenience store, only to frown and shake her head.

"So, what else is eating you?" he asked

Beth sighed. "I have to get a job," she muttered. "I heard my parents talking about the bills and stuff. Money is even tighter than Eric and me thought," she admitted. "It's bad, Danny. It's actually really bad."

"No shit?" he asked, eyes widened slightly.

"No shit," she confirmed. "But I'm not sure what I can do. My mom said something about bills being paid as late as possible and asking how we were going to afford things. If I didn't have to keep this a secret, I'd get a job at the grocery store so I could just bring home the food we need every night after my shift so Mom wouldn't have to."

Danny frowned. "I'm sure your parents won't be too mad if you get a job."

"Have you met my dad?" she demanded. "He's almost the complete opposite with me as he is with Eric. But he'll probably have a fit if I try to work. He's stuck with his parents' perspective that women belong in the kitchen." At his grin, she punched his shoulder. "Jerk-wad!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "Well, how are you going to pull it off?"

Blue eyes met green. "I never said I was going to tell him."

"No," he retorted quickly. "You know your dad can ferret out a secret. What happens if you're working late and he asks me where you are? I might be able to lie the first time, maybe the second but he definitely'll know something's up the third time. When he finds out, he'll actually make good on his promise to kick my ass so hard that he's actually going to break his foot off in my ass!"

Beth sighed. "It'll be too late," she tried to reason. "At that point, I'll not only be hired but I'll also have made a good impression to my supervisor and my boss so it's not like Dad could get me fired."

"Not right away." She stuck out her lower lip. "No," he shook his head. She began to tremble it. "No!" She made her blue eyes go even wider. "Damnit, B! You owe me." He sighed then his eyes lit up. "There's that new place— **The Vineyard**. They're still filling spots so maybe you can apply there?" She grinned nudged her shoulder against his in silent thanks. He just grinned, putting his hand on the back of her neck, thumb stroking over her pulse point gently.

Walking up the driveway, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez stopped, seeing Danny walking with Beth.

"Who is that?" the foreigner asked.

"Danny! Hey, my man!" Kelso shouted, doing a manly, back-slapping hug with the black haired boy. He eyed Beth and him. "Wha'chu doing?" he grinned, wiggling his brows. "You, uh, walking Beth home, if you know what I mean?" He gave an exaggerated wink.

Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes, flushing slightly. Hyde did not miss that particular reaction, and neither did her best friend.

"We've been friends for longer than you and Eric have. Not everything is about doing it," she snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest, the guys' eyes all flitting downwards to see her assets on display.

"You kids get on home!" Red snapped from the back porch. "You too, Danny."

The black haired boy raised his hand in greeting, "Yes, sir."

"Kiss-ass," Hyde muttered.

Beth ignored him and gave her best friend a hug, telling him she'd see him tomorrow at school. She flounced into the house and went to her seat at the small table between her parents' chairs for dinner.

Hyde and Danny both walked down the street. "So, you and Beth?" the rebel with the curly hair finally commented once they were a block away from the Forman residence.

Danny scoffed. "She's my best friend, Hyde," he retorted. "Yes I like her but I'm not going to jeopardize anything with her unless she shows interest in me."

The boys regarded each other. "And if she shows interest in someone else?"

"I'll let her do her own thing," the taller boy shrugged. "It's not like I haven't dated. I even slept with my last one. Just, if someone, anyone hurts her, or if she asks, then I'll get into it."

The boys regarded each other again. Hyde nodded slowly. "Noted." They resumed walking toward their destinations.

* * *

Mr. Yates, owner of the newly opened restaurant dubbed **The Vineyard** , was an impeccably well-groomed man. His black hair was perfectly coifed, though everyone was wise not to mention the threads of silver that had begun to grace the thick mane. His black suit was free of any kind of lint or everyday debris, pressed and starched to perfection. He stood tall and proud with shoulders back and head held high yet the slight smile adorning his lips also graced his eyes and there were clear laugh-lines on his cheeks.

Wearing her best, plain and modest dress, Bethany stepped into his office for their interview a week after Danny had mentioned it. He stood from his very organized desk and shook her hand, his grip firm but not so strong it hurt her delicate fingers. With that, he sat her following suit in the leather chair provided for her. Her application with its small, neat black print sat before him.

"I've been reviewing your application, Ms. Forman, and I see you have no prior work experience. Is this due to you being fifteen-years-old?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yes, sir."

"So, you don't have a vehicle?"

She shook her head. "No, sir," she admitted. "Not yet. But my older brother does and most of my friends. You hired Tiffany two days ago so if I can't catch the bus, I'm sure I can ask for a ride with her or someone else."

He nodded in reply and asked, "So, why is it you wish to work at the Vineyard, Ms. Forman?" Mr. Yates went straight to the point.

Beth smiled. "Well, I think it'll be a great experience to learn how to wait tables and work on my customer service," she started off. "Plus, I'm actually a lot stronger than I look so I'll be able to hold heavy trays. And… and I really need the money to help my parents with the bills."

The black haired man let a slow smile slide across his face, stretching his thin lips. "Honesty," he muttered. "I do like an honest worker. Well, seeing as you are about to be a sophomore, I will have to start you off as the hostess and as a waitressing position opens up, teach you the ropes. When can you start, Ms. Forman?"

Beth giddily ran up Danny's steps to tell him the good news, his mom having said he was in his room. She flung the door open without knocking and froze eyes going wide as he met her gaze, his hands still hovering at his hips, as if to take his pants off. He was shirtless, too, with a light sheen of sweat probably having just gotten home from practice.

"I got the job," she squeaked, eyes roving over the muscles of his chest and the smattering of dark hair. Her face was flushed warmly. She both swallowed and licked her lips, trying to dry the suddenly parched skin.

Danny seemed to regain his composure. "That's great," he muttered, voice strained, face twisting slightly as if in pain.

"You okay?" the blonde asked immediately.

"Never better," he lied blatantly.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, thoughts shifting gears from how good he looked to the welfare of her best friend. He shook his head. "Seriously, tell me." He shook his head again. "Damnit, Daniel! What's wrong and how can I help you?"

He growled and admitted, "I like you and you bursting in when I'm about to strip turned me on, okay?"

Beth's mouth dropped in surprise.

* * *

 **So that took an entirely different route than I thought it was. I wasn't even really planning on Danny (who, btw,** **in my head at least, is a young Liev Schreiber from like the early 90's. That man is so freaking dee-lish then and now. I just want to do dirty, dirty things to that man). I was actually planning on only a slight drama-fest about how Beth was going to actually hear her parents talking about money and deciding to get a job because of** _ **that**_ **but then Danny happened. Damnit Daniel…**

 **Ha! Got eem!**

 **Sorry, the guys I work with just love all the latest and greatest catch phrases running amok on the interwebs.**

 **Anyway, looks like Hyde might have some competition… Maybe? If you like Daniel, let me know. I can ease him off the Beth-boat, though, if you want strictly Byde-ness. Is that an acceptible mash-up of their name?**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, great feedback for Chapter Three from my two awesome reviewers:** _ **Fall1ng4u**_ **and** _ **nikole salvatore**_ **– you two are geniuses and it totally helps give another bit of structure for the long haul of the story! I tip my hat to you both.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 3,591**

 **Original Post Date: 07 March 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _He growled and admitted, "I like you and you bursting in when I'm about to strip turned me on, okay?"_

 _Beth's mouth dropped in surprise._

The blonde stared at her best friend of almost a decade for a long moment, her cheeks slowly getting pinker and pinker. Danny instantly regretted opening his mouth but now that the words were out and he couldn't take them back. There were three options they could take, from what he could see. She could accept him and they could date, which would be epic. She could reject him and they would heal their friendship, which would hurt but it would be okay after a while. Or, option three, she could reject him and their relationship would hit the rocks and crumble to bits and he would lose one of his best friends probably for eternity.

"I… I have to… to go," she whispered.

His heart squeezed slightly in his chest. _'Could be worse. She could have laughed. Or cried.'_

Danny watched as his best female friend and crush bolted from his bedroom like a startled colt. Anger at his stupidity welled up inside of him and he turned, slamming his fist into the side of his wardrobe, cursing as the wood cracked under his knuckles.

The blonde didn't stop running until she was slamming the basement door behind her and sliding down to the concrete. Donna and Jackie were the only ones in the basement. Luckily. The redhead pushed herself up, her brows furrowed as she watched the fifteen-year-old put her hands over her face and slump into herself, which was so unlike the normally happy-go-lucky blonde.

Quietly, so as not to startle her too much, Donna asked, "Beth?"

The girl still jumped and looked over at her, startled. "Oh, Donna, Jackie," she squeaked and attempted to force a smile, though it soured into more of a grimace. Pushing to her feet, she wavered between wanting to run up the stairs and cry to herself or sitting down and venting to them. "Hi! I didn't see you guys there." Her voice was strained and she couldn't seem to really look at them.

"Oh my god!" Jackie's eyes widened almost comically as she shrieked, being semi-insightful, "Someone admitted they liked you!"

Decision made for her; Beth sighed, falling into the lawn chair closest to her, not minding her spread knees and the fact that she was wearing a skirt. She normally wore pants so she thought nothing of it. "It's worse; it was Danny," she admitted, wishing it was only Donna here because she could actually keep her fat trap shut. Both other girls' eyes widened, Donna's because she knew how close the two were and the cheerleader's eyes widened because he was a football player meaning super-hot and popular. Why did he like _this_ string bean? Beth ignored the younger girl's obvious shock and added, the words feeling like they were being pulled from between her teeth, "Danny said… that he… he likes me. He's my best friend and I… I _do_ like him, I mean, he's my _best_ friend, but I'm not even sure if it's still friendship or if… y'know… maybe I should try to date him and see if I like-like him or… God, why did he have to go and screw things up?! I feel like I'm standing on moving sand!"

The redhead reached over and touched the blonde's knee, even though she didn't really know how to help. "He's a guy. He's stupid and they usually tend to screw up everything," she attempted to reassure her. "Just look at Eric. He was being oblivious to my obvious hints to come and hang out, maybe even make out last week because he went and got that job at Fatso Burger."

Jackie added, slightly off-topic, "I still can't believe Daddy gave Eric the job and not Michael."

Beth shrugged, ignoring the brunet. "Since he quit, he'll actually have time for you," she commented.

Jackie squealed. "Then maybe Michael can get his job and take me out on a date!" She clapped her hands happily. The blonde and redhead regarded the youngest girl with annoyed glanced. "What? Michael needs it more because I actually have expensive taste."

"Jesus, Jackie! You're calling me cheap!" Donna shouted.

The cheerleader shrugged, pulling out an emery board from her purse, "If the lumberjack boot fits…" She began filing her nails.

Donna scoffed and grabbed Beth's hand, muttering, "C'mon. Let's go to my place." When both freshmen stood, she added, "Jackie, you aren't invited at the moment. I'm actually kind of hurt at what you said."

The cheerleader blinked then pouted. "Fine. I'm just going to find Michael then." She stormed out past them and slammed the door. Donna sat back down on the couch, not really wanting to go home because her parents were being weirder than normal. Beth shimmied into the spot vacated by Jackie, leaning her head on the older girl's left shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" the fifteen-year-old asked.

Hyde chose that exact moment to start down the steps just in time to hear Donna say, "You need to really sit down and evaluate your feelings for him and see what you want to do." He froze, seeing it was Beth with the redhead and he swallowed. "If you really like him," Donna continued, unaware of their audience, "then you tell him and maybe things will work out. If you think you two are better off as just friends, then try and tell him as gently as possible. I've noticed guys get hurt feelings really easily." Caught off guard, Beth laughed and the tension eased. Eric, Kelso and Fez finally thundered down the steps and the girls whipped around to see all four guys standing there.

"Hey, it's Beth!" Fez grinned. "Hi long lost good sister of Eric." He hugged her from behind the couch until she smacked his wandering hand. Eric punched him in the arm before weaseling his way between his sister and love interest. The blonde, now closer to Hyde who was lounging in his chair almost like a model which made her smirk and raise a brow even as her cheeks went a little pink, suddenly said, "Oh, so I have some good news—I got a job at **The Vineyard**."

" **The Vineyard**?" Hyde leaned forward, frowning. "That fancy schmancy up-to-do restaurant for rich folk that have too much money that could just burn it and still have more?"

"I'll be making $2.30 an hour plus any tips," she replied.

His jaw dropped. "I am _so_ stealing money from you." He grinned and she felt herself smirking despite herself.

She snorted. "You wish. Oh, how was that kegger you tried throwing yesterday?"

"Mr. Red caught us," Fez whined. "At least you stayed home.

The blonde smirked. "I was finishing up my part of the project for biology that's due next week," she shrugged. "I don't think I've had that much fun with glitter glue and playdoh since I was in elementary." Hyde scoffed, raising both brows. "We had to make 3D models of plant and animal cells. I finished my animal cell."

"So, you do know you're going to have a hard time finishing homework and studying for finals, right," Eric asked. "I mean, you still have about two months of school left before summer vacation."

Beth leveled her brother with a look. "We both know I retain my studies a little better than you so I can easily finish whatever homework I need during class and study on my way to and from work and whatever breaks I get. I'll be fine."

* * *

 _He growled and admitted, "I like you and you bursting in when I'm about to strip turned me on, okay?"_

 _Beth's mouth dropped in surprise._

 _Danny took the opportunity to cross his bedroom and press her against the door-jam of his bedroom, her hands getting caught between them as she brought them up as if to ward him off. She knew her was pressed against her but for some reason, she couldn't really feel it. Still, she melted into him, whimpering as his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, requesting entrance. She gasped when he suddenly squeezed her backside tightly, pressing her against his half-naked body even tighter. His tongue invaded her mouth the moment her lips parted and moaned when he tasted her for the first time, though, for the life of her, she couldn't place it._

 _Beth's fingers had slowly, hesitantly drifted up towards his shoulders before her fingers instinctively delved into the hair at the base of his neck. He moaned even louder this time, although his voice sounded different this time._

 _Confused, she pulled back and gasped, seeing Hyde having replaced Danny. He smirked. "You like me, B," he whispered. She felt heat flood her cheeks and she opened her mouth to deny him but any words stuck in her throat like peanut butter. He chuckled, adding, "Too bad this all is prostitution. Guess that makes you nothing but a cheap whore. Like your sister."_

Beth jerked herself awake and blinked gummy eyelids, trying to force herself fully into the real world as her disoriented brain tried to restart itself to full function. Her dream raced back to her moments later and she felt her eyes sting, the bit of salt water washing away the sleep.

"Why am I crying?" she demanded herself, throat tight, startling herself with the sudden sound in the silence. "So Hyde doesn't want to date anyone. So what? It's not my problem." She rubbed the remaining gook away before rolling onto her stomach and reaching for her clock. She peered through the dim lighting in her bedroom to see the ticking hands telling her she had an hour before her alarm was due to go off. She groaned and flopped back onto her back. "Damn it," she whispered. It was very unlikely she was going to fall back asleep. This gave her more time to puzzle out what to do about the Danny situation and what she really wanted.

* * *

Beth felt absolutely lifeless as she dragged herself from her brother's car. Her parents had been concerned when they saw the light bruises underneath her eyes but she had brushed them off with the excuse of nightmares, though she still wasn't sure whether or not her dream could really be classified as such or not because… at least in the dream, she had liked being kissed by Danny before Hyde had to have gone and interrupted it and made it, well, not a nightmare but not a nice dream.

What made it worse was today was to mark her first shift at **The Vineyard**.

Tiffany Rosestone, a good friend since the start of the year, she had moved from Brooklyn, New York and had that very distinct accent, was at her own locker when Beth went to grab her books for her first class. Standing about as tall as Donna's 5'9" and was sturdy muscle from being on the swim team, Tiff had almost no curves due to her muscles and was both very displeased and vocal about her lack. "Hey, babe," she greeted her, turning back to her locker, only to do a double-take. "Are you okay?"

Beth grimaced. "Not sure. Can I vent in homeroom?"

"Always," her friend nodded. "How many times have I vented at you for whatever reason this past year?" The shorter girl smiled and closed her locker, heading with the platinum blonde to their first unofficial class.

Taking their seats in the back, Beth scanned the room for Danny but didn't see him sitting off somewhere else today, since usually, he was with them, so figured he was either running late or skipping, which let a slightly sour taste in her mouth. "So… Danny admitted he liked me yesterday," the shorter blonde girl announced quietly to her friend.

Brown eyes widened and a grin pulled at full lips. "It's about time!" Tiff whisper-shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly.

Blue eyes widened. "You knew?" she demanded.

"Uh, duh, babe," Tiffany laughed. "If you weren't so oblivious to the opposite sex, you'd have seen it a _long_ time ago. He's been staring at you like a lost puppy since at least the moment I met the two of you, if not before."

Beth gaped at her friend and then looked down at her hands in her lap. "I had no idea," she whispered.

"So, spill." The shorter girl blinked, confused. "How did he tell you or how did you finally figure it out?"

"Oh," Beth whispered. She shifted forward when her teacher came in and announced roll call; Danny had not shown up and her stomach twisted. Once roll call was done, conversation around the room resumed, only slightly quieter. "Well, remember when I told you that Danny told me about the opening at **The Vineyard**?" The darker blonde was turned in her chair facing her friend who was sitting behind her; she nodded, mentioning she had been hired there. "Yeah, so I went for my interview and got the job—" her friend grinned and squealed quietly in joy that they would be able to work together, "—and I was so excited that I ran to Danny's house to let him know. And you know I ran upstairs and opened the door without knocking because I just wanted to share the good news and you were most likely at a meet. So, anyway, I opened the door and he was…" her cheeks went pink at this part and her eyes dropped to the floor, "he was getting ready to take a shower."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Was he naked?" she breathed.

Beth immediately shook her head. "He still had his pants on but… he was shirtless… and I don't think I really realized just how… hot… he was."

The platinum blonde grinned devilishly. "That boy could be my washboard, his abs are so yummy!"

The shorter girl cringed and continued, "I told him I got the job and he said that it was great but his voice was so weird, like he had been screaming at a concert and it was raw… or something. When I asked him if he was okay, he tried to brush me off but, you know how I get when I get worried. So… I pushed, trying to see if I could help him and… and when I demanded what was wrong with him, he…" her face got very red at this part, "he said that he liked me and he got horny, because of me."

Her friend had to bite her knuckles to keep from squealing, even though she was nearly jittery with excitement.

The bell rang signaling their first class.

Getting up, the girls filed out of their classroom and into the busy hallway. Beth grabbed Tiffany's hand and asked over her shoulder, "So what am I supposed to do? I asked Donna but she just told me to evaluate my feelings and I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Oh, did I tell you about my dream last night?"

"You're holding out on me?"

"No," Beth snorted. "I just sorta shifted it to 'not priority'." Passing Hyde and Fez in the hall, she waved to them, even though she felt her heart squeeze when she looked at the sunglasses hiding the rebel's eyes. She hurried on with Tiff. "So, in my dream, it was yesterday but… instead of running out on him when he spilled, I… we…" Her face was going to remain stained pink at the rate she was blushing in the last twenty-four hours or so. "In my dream… we made out until…" The blush instantly faded and a grimace instead took its place upon her lips.

Tiffany saw the look, "Uh-oh, what happened, babe?"

Beth met her friend's gaze quickly and then dropped it, leading them into their AP Geometry class; their favorite seats were in the far back by the windows. "In the dream, we made out until Danny turned into my brother's friend Hyde, Steven Hyde—you remember him, right?"

The platinum blonde pouted herself; she was not a fan of his.

"So, Danny turned into Hyde and he was just… so… mean. God that sounds childish," Beth groused. "But you get it. And that was when I woke up."

Tiffany was quiet while the rest of the class filed into the room, waiting on their teacher, Ms. Lewis. Finally, she said, "It sounds like you want them both but you're afraid of giving your heart away, babe. Did the stoner call you a whore or a slut?" The darker blonde's look of surprise confirmed it. "You're afraid that it won't work out and you'll end up being like this sister you told me about and jump from 'relationship' to 'relationship' as she does. Honestly, I'd pick Danny since he obviously wants you. And who better than to date but your best friend? He already knows practically everything about you."

Beth mulled that over when the bubbly brunet that was their teacher came in. By the end of class, the blonde had finally realized that her friend was right, and although it sort of hurt that she'd so easily uncovered a truth she had been lying to herself about, it was… freeing. She supposed the next step was finding Danny and talking to him.

The next period was Biology and Beth had class with Danny. Only, he still wasn't there. He wasn't in their shared English class; she couldn't find him during Lunch, or the final period of the day—PE. Discouraged, disgruntled, and miserable, Beth hurried through her shower, her worries over Danny competing with her worries over her new job and how badly Eric had hated his. She switched out her books one final time at her locker, and found Tiffany.

"Need a ride, babe?" the platinum blonde asked as they exited the building. That was when Beth spotted Danny leaning against his GMC Sprint, her emotions flitting back and forth. "Never mind. I'll see you at work. And tell him I'll drive you home."

Taking a deep breath, the dark blonde thanked her friend and hesitantly walked towards him, her eyes searching his blank face. "Hey," she whispered, voice cracking slightly.

He frowned and looked away from her. "Look," he growled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any—"

"I… no," she interrupted him. "It's just… I… wasn't… sure… what I felt for you." Seeing his shoulders slump a little, she quickly hurried on, "You're my best friend and even I can admit that I think you're really hot but I'm … nervous okay? I mean… you've actually attempted to date but… you'd be my first boyfriend, Danny. I don't want to screw this up. And… I just… I want to make this last so I won't be like the Slut." She shuffled and looked down at her feet, grimacing. "I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry, Danny."

Her friend shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips. "I think I get it, B. It's still new and confusing," he answered, feeling a little better at her emphatic nodding. He sighed and then changed the topic. "You need a ride to work?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," she answered, grinning brightly.

Exaggerating a bow and then offering her his elbow, Beth giggled, her cheeks pink with a deep flush, took hold of his arm, grinning giddily at some semblance of normality returning, though her heart was still pounding in her chest and she felt nervous and shaky but like things could get better while anticipating… something. He even opened her door for her.

Behind them, Hyde had walked out of his last class, having stayed in school all today because he didn't have money for beer or weed and nothing else better to do _and_ it surprised all his teachers which was an added bonus, only to spot the interaction between Beth and Danny making him pause. He stared at them from about ten feet away, his brows furrowed in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. If he didn't know any better, he would say the two of them were… flirting?

But from what he had heard between her and Donna…

Danny offered Beth his arm like some lame, hoity-toity would-be prince or whatever, and she giggled. She fucking giggled! Like a goddamn girl! Like a goddamn girl who was happy with that stupid kid's lame-ass flirting!

What the fuck?!

* * *

Danny pulled into the parking lot of the Vineyard blasting the Stone's _**Dance Little Sister**_ with fifteen minutes to spare before her shift started. Beth turned to him, smiling shyly, murmuring, "Thanks for the ride. Tiff's gonna drive me back since we're both working tonight."

"Cool," he replied. "Or I could come pick you up anyway?"

Beth smiled, touching his shoulder, replying, "As much as I like that idea, it's not convenient for you."

He snorted. "Always looking out for everyone. You're such a great person."

"Only sometimes," she retorted playfully. "I can be selfish." He raised a brow. "I can!"

He smirked, grasping her chin with his thumb and index gently but firmly. "Well, I'm going to be selfish," he muttered. He suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against her, almost smirking when she pressed against him this time. "As far as I'm concerned," he whispered when he pulled back, " _that_ was our first kiss."

"Okay," she giggled, cheeks flushing pink.

* * *

 **So if any of you were curious, in 1976, minimum wage in Wisconsin was about $2.10 an hour so the fact that Beth's pay is about $2.30 is equivalent to almost $9 an hour and maybe some change. I amped it up because it is a really nice restaurant and so the pay would be better, or at least, it would be in my mind and Mr. Yates is really awesome guy who likes taking care of his employees—unlike most idiot bosses nowadays.**

 **I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later, especially if you give me reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I found this chapter actually somewhat difficult to write and my motivation was sort of lacking this time around but it's finally here. Oh, and if any of you were curious, my dad's doing even better. He's still relying pretty heavily on his cane (he's been upgraded from a walker, yea!) but at least he's more mobile now.**

 **To my guest reviewer for Chapter Three, I'm so sorry I didn't see what you wrote until I had already posted chapter four but don't worry. It will get to being a Byde story (good mix of their names?)—maybe sooner than you might think, maybe, if Hyde isn't going to be a stubborn jerk. In my head, my characters have been very vocal and Danny and Beth have already regressed to the friend-status like before because they kinda just looked at each other last week (and this is all in my head, mind you) and laughed because they realized that much as they care each other, the spark just isn't there for them, and went back to being friends which should relate to where this chapter is going. With that in mind, this is where** _ **Fall1ng4u**_ **'s suggestion may or may not be kicking in. *wink, wink* and I'm so glad you like my writing. It's people like you that help me get any kind of motivation to continue updating. So thank you!**

 **To my guest reviewer for Chapter Four, I'm really glad you liked my previous chapter.**

 **If you want to see what I had in mind for Beth's hosting outfit, since it's also Beth's first day of work, (going off season 3 Dine and Dash, Caroline (Fez's short time psychotic girlfriend) didn't really have a set uniform as the hostess unlike the waiters and waitresses so… yeah** **), it was wheretoget.it (forward slash) look (forward slash) 1325421,** **only her skirt in this chapter is meant to be longer. Like knee-length.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 3,184**

 **Original Post Date: 16 MAR 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _He smirked, grasping her chin with his thumb and index gently but firmly. "Well, I'm going to be selfish," he muttered. He suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against her, almost smirking when she pressed against him this time. "As far as I'm concerned," he whispered when he pulled back, "_ that _was our first kiss."_

" _Okay," she giggled, cheeks flushing pink._

Beth walked into **The Vineyard** as if she was floating, grinning happily. She passed by Mr. Yates who raised a brow. "Have a good day, Miss Forman?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, heading into the employee female locker room.

It was a small room, maybe about eight feet by ten feet. Along the opposite wall to the lone door were gray school-like lockers, some with padlocks or small catches already on them. Before the thin metal closets were two padded benches. In the far right corner opposite the lockers was a tiny cubical which held to a single toilet. Beth would later find out that the dimensions were off when the cubical had been built and if a person was sitting on the toilet, the door would open in and smack roughly against their knees. Beside the toilet were two sinks, each with small mirrors above them.

Tiffany was halfway down the row, her chosen locker open and her normal clothes hanging from the hooks inside. The Brooklyn girl was getting her 'waitperson' uniform on; according to Mr. Yates, he wanted the attire to be unisex so all of his servers felt equal. Her shiny dress shoes, dark socks and black slacks were on but the pants remained unbuttoned. Her white oxford was hanging wide open to reveal her purple and pink bra and her black vest was still on the hanger, as was her clip-on black bow-tie. The platinum blonde saw her friend and grinned. "You two kissed for realsies this time, didn't you?" The shorter girl grinned even wider that her cheeks were beginning to hurt and blushed a deeper red. "Oh, this is so awesome! How was it?"

This is where Beth's smile faded slightly as she opened the empty locker beside the taller girl. "It was… nice," she answered slowly, stripping off her Bowie t-shirt and her bell bottom jeans, she carefully pulled her work outfit out of a smaller bag in her backpack that she had decided upon since there were loose guidelines for her 'uniform'. The white blouse was a two-in-one sleeveless tank under a lacy longer-sleeved overlay with a heavy black collar. The knee-length skirt was plain black and the design deemed it a 'skater skirt' whatever that was. Beth completed the look with black ballet flats with two thick elastics that would cross the top of her foot in an 'X'; the best thing about them was that they were super comfortable. The finished look was cute but professional, which was the overall goal.

"Just nice?"

Beth shrugged. "It was warm and his lips were soft and… yeah, it was… _just_ nice," she admitted. "I mean, I like it. It's definitely better than my first kiss with Tommy Bartley in the third grade. He slobbered and it was just so nasty." She shuddered in memory and wished she had a toothbrush to wash suddenly grimy-feeling mouth.

"But it's not doing anything for you?"

The darker blonde shrugged, helplessly. "Is it supposed to?"

"Definitely."

Both girls turned to see a tall dark brown haired young woman about seventeen or eighteen years of age who was almost fully dressed. Her hair was trimmed strictly and evenly to her chin. She was probably as tall as Donna with a more boxy-figure that the redhead. She stood at the huge mirror that spanned most of the far wall between the lockers and the toilet cubical adjusting her clip-on bow tie.

"Who's this guy of yours?" the new girl asked, turning away from the mirror and sliding her hands into her pants pockets.

Beth shrugged, adjusting her skirt on her hips. "Danny's my best friend," she admitted, "and he told me he liked me but when he dropped me off five minute ago, the kiss was… _just_ nice. I think the only reason that I was grinning as hard as I was, was because I finally have a boyfriend." She frowned. "That sounds really bad, doesn't it?"

The brunet smiled sadly. "Yes, sweetie. It does," she confirmed. "If you kiss someone and there's no spark, really, then there's no point in continuing. We're not in the Middle Ages where you kiss a man only if he's your husband and it's honestly death do you part. The great thing about the seventies is that it's okay to experiment." Seeing Beth blanch she added, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"My sister is also very much the State Slut," she added grimly, "so I try to be as opposite her as possible."

The new girl winced. "Ouch, sorry. My older sisters are probably competing for the title, just fyi. I'm Sarah, by the way." She held out her large hand, her fingers were, however, thin and delicate like a pianist's.

"I'm Beth. This is Tiff or Tiffany." She had a strong grip.

"Hullo," the platinum blonde nodded in greeting, her own fingers working the buttons on her shirt closed.

Once the oxford was secured, Beth helped her friend into her vest so Tiffany could work on getting her bow-tie around her neck. Sarah just watched, bemused. She asked, "You sure you tow aren't… y'know?" The two blondes laughed and shook their heads.

"We do actually get asked that quite a bit but no, we're just good friends, doll," Tiffany chuckled, leaning down to wipe a string off her slacks. "Ready."

The girls made their way out to the main part of the restaurant where they met the four other waiters for the night. There was Dave, Sam, Alejandro, and the bus boy Jimmy. The six of them went over who would be in which section and chatted amicably together until doors to the restaurant opened at 4:30PM on the dot, a few people trickling in slowly over the next hour, meaning the staff had more down time and were able to talk quietly off and on.

Beth quickly found out that Alejandro was very full of himself and would probably get along with Jackie in the amount of pettiness they both exuded. Jimmy was very shy for a seventeen-year-old and had spoken literally three words to her. Dave was taking a year off college despite his half-scholarship with his really high 3.9 GPA so he could take care of his grandmother, who raised him. Sam hardly deigned to speak to Beth because she was very pretty and very thin so obviously had to be a cheerleader—which she wasn't, but like Tiffany just fine after she mentioned swimming.

Despite learning all this, the job was rather boring and just standing around made the youngest Forman's feet hurt. Luckily, or maybe not, depending on how you looked at it, the restaurant got busier toward 6:00PM.

Beth had just returned to her podium after seating the last of six groups that had steadily come in and saw that a customer at a two person table in Section Three was looking around for his waiter and was beginning to frown. Not seeing Alejandro herself, Beth glanced down the hall to see if any new people were coming to be seated to find there were none and moved forward toward the frustrated customer. "Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

Eyes whirling on her, the man nodded, "Yes," he boomed. "You can get me a refill of my drink. I am thirsty!"

Taking his glass with a polite and cheerful 'yes, sir', she went to the bar. The Latino nineteen-year-old appeared by her side and she relayed to him the order, quickly skirting the tables back to her podium just as a new couple reached the entrance to the restaurant's dining area. Taking a grease pen, she marked their table in section four on her chart and grabbed two menus. "Tiffany will be with you in a moment to take your drink orders, ma'am, sir," she announced and turned away. Another couple was walking down the hall towards her.

Mr. Yates waited until she had seated this new pair of customers before stepping up to the podium. "I saw what you did with that one customer," he murmured quietly, shifting his head toward the once angry man in Alejandro's section. Worry that she had stepped out of line wiped the smile from her face. "No, no, that was actually wonderful that you took initiative. Good job, Miss Forman."

"Thank you, sir," she mumbled, smiling again.

He touched her elbow, adding, "Just make sure you do _this_ job first."

"Of course, sir."

Beth continued to run around the restaurant, sometimes also helping with drinks or checking on orders when she found a slow spot for herself, all the while under the watchful eyes of her boss. She quickly realized that she was going to have to rethink her plan of bringing any homework or study materials here due to the lack of any real breaks, unless they got a few more waiters and waitresses. Her feet hurt once the last customer was seen out. The grandfather clock struck ten o'clock and Beth realized that she was going to be in so much trouble.

Tiffany dropped Beth off sixteen minutes later, still in her uniform. With a heavy heart and aching feet, the fifteen-year-old limped up the driveway towards the back door where the kitchen light was still on. Both of her parents were waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Beth jumped, not really ever having gotten yelled at by her father. He was red faced and nearly shaking. Her mother immediately embraced her before looking her over. "Well?! Do you know what time it is?"

Beth swallowed tightly and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I was at work," she mumbled.

"What?" Red demanded. "Work? When the hell did you get a job?! I didn't authorize this!"

The girl wished the floor would eat her and her eyes began to sting. "I hear you and mom talking… about bills," she whispered. "I wanted to help out." That took the steam right out of her father and he slumped his way over to his chair at the breakfast table. "I was just trying to make money so you guys wouldn't have to foreclose on the house."

That made the two adults freeze for a moment.

"Bethany," Kitty whispered, grimacing. "I get that you're trying to help, your father does too, we really do, but you're fifteen-years-old. It's not your place to have to work over hard so you can help us pay the bills. We're your parents."

The girl scowled, anger taking over her. She would blame the long hours of her job, her aching feet and back, and the fact that she still needed to do a little bit of homework, but it could keep until morning. That was the only reason she blabbed because the rule she and Eric had set up was they had to be together if they ousted The Devil to their parents. "You would have a helluva lot more money if you didn't spend it all on that stupid bitch that doesn't even attend her classes! She's probably sleeping with all of her teachers, too, just to make sure she isn't failing!" she snapped then clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide.

Both of her parents stared at her with stricken faces.

"I think it's time for you to go to your room," Kitty whispered after a long, tense moment.

Beth hightailed it all the way upstairs. Eric poked his head through his doorway. "You okay?"

The blonde grimaced, pausing in the threshold of her room. "My job is out in the open and I just ousted the Slut, breaking rule number one, but I think they just put their heads right back in the sand," she muttered. "I'm probably grounded and Dad's probably going to try and get me fired. So, I'm great." She took a long hot shower, being careful to try and listen to the stairs creak and let her know if her parents were coming. She had just spat out her toothpaste when she heard the telltale signs. She rinsed as fast as she could, wiping the residual foam from her lips with the back of her hand and threw herself into her bed, pulling the covers up over her head and feigning sleep.

This whole thing sucked and she wished it would all wipe away.

* * *

Beth was silent as she got up and got ready for school the next morning. She dressed simply in a tunic and leggings with clogs and her hair plaited loosely. She had another shift tonight so she had packed herself a second set of the same outfit she had worn the day before, only the sleeves of this blouse were shorter, to her elbows instead of halfway down her forearms. Stepping downstairs, her parents were also muted and her brother was practically twitching in his seat as she sat down in the chair closest to her father. Neither of the parents would look at their youngest and when a plate of scrambled eggs and toast was placed in front of her, the young blonde could barely touch her food, her anxiety for the second explosion she was expecting from her parents. It never came.

Finally, the two teens escaped into the boy's car.

"Whoa," Eric breathed quietly, the tense air still surrounding them though not as much as it had been inside the house. "I think you really pissed them off." Beth just looked at her hands as she fidgeted with her backpack in her lap. The rest of the ride was silent as she did not have nor want to contribute anything and her brother thought it was best to leave well enough alone, for once.

Hyde was waiting for them by the side door. He took a drag off his cigarette before flicking the end free of ash. Seeing the dampened air around the two Forman's, he flicked the cancer-inducing-stub away asking, "What's up with you two? Your cat die?"

The blonde muttered, "Mr. Whiskers died when I was twelve." She passed by him, eyes downcast and feet dragging. Tiffany instantly noticed her mood and demanded to know how bad last night had been. "They yelled until I blabbed about the Slut then they shut up. This morning, they wouldn't even really look at me." The platinum blonde didn't know what to say to that and hugged the shorter girl all the same.

Danny was waiting for them in their normal seats.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked, getting up and wrapping his arm around Beth's waist and tucking her into his side. She sighed heavily, side-hugging him in response. "Did your parents find out already?" She nodded. "And your Dad yelled?" She nodded. "Are you grounded?"

Beth hesitated. "I don't know," she whispered. Explaining what happened the night before, she felt her gut twist in her belly. "It might have been better if he yelled." They sat just as their teacher walked in and took roll call. Danny had to get up to give her his absentee-note for the day before. Luckily, he had an awesome mother who let him play hookie once in a while if there was a good enough reason.

"So, what are you going to do, B?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I have work tonight so I can't go home. Tiff already said she'd give me a ride, though."

"I can pick you up, if you want?" She shrugged again, emotions still lackluster. They headed to Geometry when the bell rand and between Danny and Tiff, they distracted her enough to forget about her parents' reaction to her ousting her whore of a sister. She knew there would be hell to pay when she got home after her shift today or perhaps not. She didn't know for sure so she just had to wait with the Sword of Damocles over her head.

At lunch, the three of them sat together at their round table about twenty feet from Eric's table. Hyde used the advantage to sneak looks and watch to see how the new couple, if they were a new couple because he wasn't sure or not or if they were still flirting or what, interacted. Just thinking about Beth with a guy made him want to punch something, or smoke so much reefer that he forgot about her. He would totally be okay with the latter if he actually had some or the money to go and get some. Either way, he didn't so he was here, at this terrible institution teaching subjects that neither interested him nor would truly do him any good since The Man was shoving it down his throat.

At the smaller table, Beth chewed on her sandwich as Tiff was relaying a story of one of her tables the night before. Penny Griffin passed by the three of them in hot-pants and a tube top and Danny whistled, nodding his appreciation. He froze when he realized what he had done and slowly turned toward his would-be girlfriend who instead of being mad at him for checking out another girl's ass was actually grinning at him bemusedly. "You're… not mad?" he asked, just for confirmation.

She shrugged. "You're a guy," she replied. "You're literally programmed to look. And it's okay," she assured him, grinning easily while Tiffany stared at them, eyes ping-ponging between the couple. "As nice as kissing you was, I'm not even remotely jealous. Nor did I really feel a spark. Go ahead."

Danny blinked. "I… but…"

"Look, really think about it," Beth said, patiently. "Really think about being with me. Now, do you really see me in a romantic light or are you just wanting me because it seems like the right thing to do?" He opened his mouth and closed it several time. His shoulders slumped after a minute. The dark-blonde finally continued her observation, "That bitch ex of yours broke your heart and you were projecting onto me since you honestly and truly trust me not to break your heart. And since I am the most awesome person in the world, I'm okay with that since I'm super smart and great at puzzles. Now, go get her, you dork. I'm just gonna sit back here and watch you and pray you do something goofy so I can laugh at you."

The dark haired boy grinned ruefully. "You really are my best friend," he said. He reached over and hugged her. "I do love you, you know," he murmured.

"I know," she murmured into his shoulder. "I love you too, just not _in_ love with you. Now, stop giving her mixed signals by hugging me." She playfully pushed him away. "And no dirty details, hornball."

* * *

 **And the two of them are done. In a day. Wow, that went faster than I thought it would, actually. Well, this is a good thing though because it's leaving her open for Hyde to make his move, or not. Whichever comes first? Poor guy, he must be so confused. I mean, he hasn't gotten to speak to her to figure out what the hell was going on so he's just seeing her flirting with her best friend and now her best friend is checking out other girls.**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later** **,** **especially** **if you give me reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's been like two days since I last updated but I sorta just really needed to get all these words out on paper. They would not be silenced!**

 **So, now that Danny and Beth are done (they only dated a literal day so does that even count?), it's time for some Byde and I have a treat for you all. Ready for some disco…? But first, Beth needs to clear the air not only with her parents but with Hyde also so that'll be coming first—then disco. Oh, also, I'm trying to follow the TV show and reveal the passage of time better since the episodes seem to jump around hectically, especially during the first half of the show. So, please bear with me and if you see any inconsistencies, let me know. Also, Kitty mentions school in the disco episode so let's pretend it's summer school, because y'know, Hyde probably doesn't give that much of a shit about school so he's taking his remedial courses.**

 **Shout out to _nikole salvatore_ for your faithful reviewing. Thank you kindly, dearest!**

 **To _marina2351_ , thank you for your very enthusiastic reviews and my dad is definitely on track to getting better.**

 **Oh and LONGEST CHAPTER yet!**

 **Chapter Word Count: 4,242**

 **Original Post Date: 18 MAR 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Watching Danny follow Penny Griffin out of the cafeteria, Hyde got up suddenly and walked over to Beth and Tiffany. The platinum blonde sneered at him, pausing in her whispering as he suddenly grabbed the shorter girl's tray. "Hyde!" Beth laughed, getting up and following him to his table. He put the tray down in front of him and when she stepped forward to grab it back; he wrapped his arm around her waist and toppled her into his lap. "You jerk," she laughed, smacking his shoulder as she righted herself and carefully arranged herself between his thighs. His one hand hovered slightly before clenching his fingers and resting it on his own thigh; the other came and rested on the tabletop.

Eric and Donna's brows were raised high on their foreheads, glancing at the other.

Tiff sighed in annoyance, realizing she had been abandoned, and brought her own tray of food over to the group, sitting between Foreman and the foreign kid she had never really met. "Hello Beth's friend. I am called Fez, but you can call me… Stud Muffin," the brown skinned boy wiggled his black eyebrows. The platinum blonde barked out a laugh despite the stupidity of the statement and introduced herself to him.

"So, where did Danny run off to?" Eric asked, poking at his cafeteria food with his plastic spork.

Kelso grinned stupidly and stated from the other side of Donna, "Dude, he was trying to get into Penny's pants, duh! We all saw it!"

Beth rolled her eyes, agreeing, "Probably." She popped a fry into her mouth. Hyde picked up the apple from her tray and took a bite. "Look at you trying to eat healthy," she teased. Her eyes widened as she gasped mockingly, "Oh man, _The Man_ brainwashed you!" He pinched her hip, raised a brow as she giggled, jerking away from his hand and further into his chest.

Donna asked, "Aren't you jealous?"

"About?"

"About Danny going after Penny," Kelso stated for the redhead. "I mean, she is freaking hot and you're… well, you're hot but she's like super-freaking-hot!" Beth leaned over Donna and frogged the doofus. "Ow, you don't have to be so mean. At least I didn't mention that Donna and I saw you kiss Danny in his car yesterday. Oh, oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

' _She kissed the jock?'_ Hyde thought in shock. He stilled beneath the blonde as he waited for her answer.

Beth flushed but shrugged, denying, "It wasn't sexy because there was no spark." His shoulders relaxed instantly and he bit further into his stolen apple as the girl on his lap quickly picked up another fry. Guess that meant he wouldn't have to fight him if Danny had broken her heart. That was actually a bit of a relief, in truth, not that he would every admit it.

"So she says," Tiffany spoke up.

Beth let out an aggravated sigh. "Tiff," she snapped. "I already told you that I'm _not_ jealous and obviously since he ran after Penny, he also isn't as 'in love' with me as you thought he was." They had already had this argument between Danny leaving the table and Hyde walking over.

The platinum blonde rolled her own eyes. "He's rebounding on Penny because you rejected him."

"One, there wasn't a spark when we kissed yesterday," Beth sat forward on Hyde's lap, her elbows braced on the table top as she listed off on her fingers, "two, he was staring at her ass today and three, I wasn't even remotely jealous of him," Beth retorted. "I think if I was actually attracted to him, I'd have been jealous. Right, Donna?" The redhead shrugged but nodded at the same time. "See? So drop it, Tiff."

The platinum blonde frowned. "But Donna can't be jealous," Eric said, "because there's no competition for me."

"That's because you're skinny and nerdy and just plain dumb," Kelso replied, and grinned. Beth frogged his shoulder again, smirking when he yelped. "Damn it, Beth, you hit as hard as Hyde does."

She snorted. "I wasn't even trying, Kelso," she laughed.

* * *

Donna watched Eric run up the stairs to go get them each a soda, leaving her alone on the couch with Hyde sitting in his chair. Kelso and Jackie were off doing their own thing—hopefully not getting pregnant—and Fez was being forced to spend some time with his foster parents for some Church-thing. She turned toward the rebel and eyed him.

"What?" he snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

The redhead licked her lips, gathering the right words before asking, "So… what was that, at lunch today?"

His face remained neutral and aimed at the television set as his eyes flicked towards the neighbor girl in surprise and nervousness. "Be specific," he muttered.

"You and Beth!" she shouted, raising her hands up in the air as if to promote her point. "You grabbed her and practically had her sitting in your lap!"

He turned his face towards the redhead, mentally thanking Beth once again for his aviators that covered both his eyes and his emotions from view. "What about her?" he demanded, not giving an inch. Just because he thought she was hot, didn't mean a damn thing. Just because he wanted to punch a guy for looking at her, didn't mean a damn thing. Just because he wanted to punch Danny for supposedly kissing her, didn't mean a damn thing.

Donna growled. "You totally like her," she accused. "Admit it."

Hyde scoffed. "I won't admit anything that isn't true," he replied evasively.

"You totally do!"

He snorted. "Prove it," he smirked.

"You had her sitting on your lap at lunch today. You stiffened up when Kelso ousted her about kissing her best friend. You relaxed when she said there was no spark between her and Danny. Plus, Eric told me about that weird moment you guys apparently had when Laurie was here last."

Hyde wanted to snarl at that. _'Damn that skinny, little neighbor boy,'_ he thought angrily. _'He yaps like a freaking girl! No! Like Jackie and her fat trap! He yaps like Jackie! I am so going to punch him when he comes back with our sodas.'_

He sat forward and snapped, "You're reading too much into it, Pinciotti. I'm not fond of that stupid jock she hangs around with and once he left, panting like a bitch in heat after that slut at school, I decided she should join our table. We didn't have spare seats so I let her sit in my lap. It's not like I haven't done it before and you know it. I've known her for seven years. She's practically my sister so drop it!"

Donna blinked. She couldn't recall a time when Hyde had actually raised his voice at her. "Oh… okay," she whispered, sitting back. She thanked whichever deity or whatever else might be listening to her prayers because Eric finally walked down the steps.

"Sorry, mom wanted to talk to me about my chores," the brunet smiled then looked between his two friends. "What's up with you guys?"

Hyde swiped a soda. "Nothing." Donna just grimaced.

* * *

Red and Kitty were waiting for Beth when she got home from work at 10:30 that night. "Sit down," her father commanded the moment she stepped through the back door.

Swallowing, the fifteen-year-old slid the screen door shut and took Eric's chair, a sense of oddity settling on her from the new perspective of the kitchen. Her mother took her own chair and both parents turned towards their youngest daughter. The two of them stared at her for a minute as discomfort made her begin to fidget slightly after a moment. Finally her father broke the silence.

"Do you know why we were so angry with you yesterday?"

Beth nodded. "I got a job and stayed out late—at my job, Tiffany and my boss can vouch for me—without telling you so you guys had no idea where I was, how I was, or if I was even alive."

Both parents nodded. Her mother spoke up, "It's wonderful that you want to help us, but you do have to remember, you are fifteen years old. Your main focus is on high school, on getting good grades, and getting ready for college." Beth opened her mouth but her mother held up a hand and she cut herself off before she began. "I am really proud at your near straight-A streak, but it's not going to last if you keep working and your father and I will manage as we always have."

The youngest blonde glanced between her parents. "I'm not quitting," she replied when she realized she had been given the floor.

Red slammed down his paper. "God damn it, Bethany-Ann," he snapped. Her eyes widened. He never called her by her full name. "Would you listen to your mother?"

"I am listening," she insisted. "But I'm balancing things better than Eric did. Please, let me finish," she begged when she realized that her father was going to shout again. He pursed his lips mulishly but let her. "I'll make you a deal. If I start falling behind in any of my work, anything at all, I'll bow out of my job. But if I can keep up with my homework, my projects, and my studying for finals next month, then I get to keep my job. And if I keep my job, I'll pay one of the bills each month so you guys have a little more wiggle-room. Please, I want to do this."

Kitty and Red turned towards each other, discussing this silently with only their eyes and a few hand gestures. Red sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine!" he snapped. "You can keep your job but if we check up on you and your grades are slipping even a little, you're done! Do you hear me?" Beth jumped up and hugged her parents, beaming happily.

Her mother spoke up, "So, you'll be in charge of the groceries now."

Beth smiled. "I'll just give you the money for it, especially since I'll also be taking on a waitress-ing job next month as well as my hostess position." Her parents told her that that sounded good enough to them.

Allowing their daughter to leave, Kitty turned to her husband and sighed. "I called the college during my lunch break," she murmured, exhausted suddenly, "and Beth's right. Laurie is failing her classes. Oh, Red, what are we going to do?"

The balding man sighed just as heavily as his wife and rubbed a hand over his face. "We'll make her make a choice next time she comes home, Kitty, and if we don't like it, then… I guess we're going to have to let her be an adult and go out on her own." It killed him to say that about his baby girl, his first born, but if she was just wasting their money for nothing, then, it was time to make sure she understood that life was no longer a game she could mess around with.

* * *

Much to her parents' chagrin, and silently—to their relief and the relief of their wallets—Beth managed to finish all of her homework and class projects and then continue to study and pass finals with mostly A's, her math and science grades were B+'s, while working normally four times a week at **The Vineyard** for the following 8 weeks before summer vacation started. Her routine included her going to bed as soon as she got home and showered and sleeping in as much as her mother would let her on the weekends, however. As soon as summer was in full swing though, the youngest Foreman took on at least one or two more shifts and was quick to cover for anyone if she could, racking up favors from coworkers, which she kept jotted down in a notebook in her locker. Three-fourths of her earnings had been unfortunately spent on groceries so her parents could pay for the other bills without as much worry; Laurie had been absent for the entire time so they were continuing to pay for her college. Still, whatever Beth had left over from work were put into the box in her secret hiding place under the floorboards under her bed.

Closing her bedroom door as she readied to go to sleep after her shower, the youngest Foreman padded on bare feet over the carpet to her bed, kneeling down on the far side so she was hidden from the door; glad no one could see her sleep shorts riding up her thighs. Reaching under the bed, she flipped back the cut carpet piece and tugged up the two floorboards as quietly as possible. In the small hole was an old shoe box, which was carefully lifted and pulled out into the open. Taking out the numerous crumpled bills, Beth finally sorted them by amount and counted them; glancing back at her bedroom door just to make sure no one came in. As much as she loved her brother and his friends, if any single one of them learned she had money, they would all know by the end of the day and all of them would be holding their hands out for a donation. Maybe even Jackie who was already loaded.

' _201, 203… no—202, stupid, 202, 203, 204, 205, and last but not least 206…'_

"What are you counting?"

Beth shrieked, jumping and lifted her head to look at her open window. Hyde was sliding through easily, almost as if he had been doing it for years, which—as far as she knew—he hadn't. His brows lifted as soon as he saw the piles of green papers before the fifteen-year-old girl's folded knees. He whistled and slumped onto the carpet beside her. Then he noticed how high her short-shorts were riding on her thin legs and he felt himself swallow hard and carefully flop his hands into his lap to avoid revealing anything that might… _rise_ to the occasion. Turning back to the task at hand, he whispered, "Damn. And you aren't sharing? Do you know how much weed and beer we coulda bought with this?"

' _Yep, right on the money, reaching for a handout,'_ the blonde thought with a roll of her eyes. _'Ha, pun not intended.'_ She smacked his hand when we reached for the small pile of twenties.

"I'm saving up to buy a car," Beth replied. She scooped up each individual pile, carefully banding them per amount and laying them inside the box. Once she had them all secured, she wrote the amount inside the lid, sensing her friend's displeasure. She smirked, glancing at him for a second to see him roll his eyes before he shoved his glasses back up his nose. Rolling onto her stomach, she put the shoe box away, put the boards and then the carpet back, not thinking about the fact that her bare legs and barely covered backside were being stared at almost hungrily.

' _Don't think about spanking her,'_ he thought. _'Think instead about Jackie and her constant bitching. How her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Think about chalk, about school.'_

That did the trick.

Hyde nearly choked on his saliva as he watched her slide back out from under her bed, her t-shirt riding up as she went and revealing the underside of her small breasts to his gaze; she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples, from what he could see of them, were pink. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, glad his pants were looser than Kelso's or Foreskin's as his blood changed directions. He made his way to her record player, seeing Jethro Tull's **Minstrel in the Gallery** was prepped and ready to be played. He pulled the needle away and switched out the record for Lynyrd Skynyrd's first album. His reaction to her body was under control again.

"So, Jackie's trying to drag us all to that lame new disco in Kinosha," he announced.

Beth's nose scrunched up as she tried to guess if her friend was pulling her leg. "Let me guess, you bitched?"

He scoffed. "I don't bitch." She raised her brows, chuckling. "I don't!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, and I suppose you _do_ want to go?" At her shrug, he scoffed again. "Like I told Fez—disco is like hell, only not the fun part of hell with the constant murders but with the really bad accountants instead."

The blonde snorted. "Dancing can be fun, Hyde," she retorted, taking the hand he offered to help her to her feet, "if you have the right partner." She swallowed as she stumbled forward and felt her chest press into his. She quickly took a step back, crossing her arms to avoid revealing the fact that her nipples were hardening. She cleared her throat and stepped back, cheeks staining pink. "But, I guess we have different versions of fun." She shrugged. "When does Jackie want to go?"

"Saturday."

Beth nodded. "I actually have off," she muttered, more to herself than to him. "Cool. I have plans for Saturday. Gotta call Tiff."

Hyde raised his brows. "You really want to go?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah," she confirmed. "I really want to go dancing, Saturday. It'll be fun."

He shook his head. "You used to be cool, man." She made a face at him and watched him slide out of her window and then shimmy down the tree. "Night, Beth." She waved and shook her head, grinning.

* * *

He was getting a good laugh at watching his son and his stupid friends trying to scrap together enough money for gas to go to that dance club thing on Saturday. "Not going to that disco, huh?" Red asked Hyde, watching the boy hesitate in the back door to the garage. The sixteen-year-old turned back around and explained his reasons. The balding man laughed, despite the excuse and replied, "You can't dance, can you?"

"I can dance," the rebel argued, walking back towards the front of the garage. "I. Can. Dance."

Mr. Foreman chuckled and threw some more aluminum into his son's garbage bin collection. "Not one step," he goaded, putting his foot on top and resting his elbow across his own thigh.

The boy sighed, admitting, "You're right—not one step." He sighed heavily.

The adult opened his beer and commented, "Well, then, you got a problem, son, because women want to dance. They _always_ want to dance. Always."

"Why?"

Leaning in towards the younger boy, Red informed him, "Because, they can get close, wiggle their bodies around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

"See, I don't really want to wiggle around in public," Hyde protested.

Red smirked, retorting, "Well, of course not, you're a man. My point is, you're going to have to learn. Otherwise, later on in life, you'll just be wiggling around all by yourself. Now, if you want, I can help you out. But, if you _do_ end up doing this, you _will_ behave and keep your hands in appropriate places. No funny business at all. Do you understand?" At the boy's confused look, he added, "Beth really wants to go. It is her night off, after all." Hyde swallowed and glanced up at the patriarch. He opened his mouth to spout off another excuse but the balding man shook his head. "Don't even bother trying to lie, kid. I've seen the way you look at her. And you know good and well if you hurt her that I'll break my foot off in your ass. So… Kitty can teach you."

* * *

Hyde walked up the driveway in his best corduroy bell-bottoms and a nice button-up under his favorite jacket. Everyone else was also nicely dressed but his eyes rested on only one woman. Beth was wearing a knee-length light purple sheath dress under her jean jacket. She even had taken the time to put on a bit of makeup to accent her eyes just a bit. He felt himself swallow.

"Hey, you came," she smiled up at him knowingly.

He rolled his eye. "Shut up." She pretended to zip her glossed lips even as she batted her eyes at him. "Where's that chick you're always hanging out with?" She gave him a look and pointed at her pursed lips. "Beth…"

The girl grinned. "She took an extra shift," she replied.

Suddenly Mrs. Foreman called for pictures, everyone posing for a few shots. When Eric suggested he take one of his mother, she quickly sent them on their way, watching everyone disperse to find their seats—Eric, Fez and Donna up front. Hyde thanked the matriarch of the Foreman family before turning around to see Beth taking the last available seat in back next to Kelso, Jackie on his other side. He smirked. "Hey, looks like you're gonna have to sit on my lap," he murmured quietly.

"I can always have you sit on my lap," the doofus smirked. Jackie smacked him hard.

Beth grimaced. "Yeah, I think it'll be safer that way," she replied, looking back at the rebel. She pushed herself up to standing and carefully sat herself back down on his thighs when he slid into the car. She flushed as he pulled the car seat around them both and buckled them in before wrapping his arms around her waist and settling her against him. She mumbled, "You smell nice."

He smirked. "You do, too."

They arrived in Kinosha about forty minutes later and got inside within another ten minutes. Find two tables together, they sat down and tried to get into the mood. Kelso allowed himself onto the floor first and then seemed to spasm all over, Jackie quickly retreating in horror at her boyfriend's terrible moves. When he realized he had been abandoned, Kelso sat down beside the cheerleader only to have Fez steal her away and wow the entire club with his rather impressive moves.

"Holy crap," Beth breathed, watching Fez and Jackie in awe.

She felt Hyde sit forward in his chair beside her and turned her head, breaking her gaze away from the amazing scene. "You wanna go dance?" he asked, the music changing to something lighter and a little slower. A smile broke her face and he offered her his hand as he stood, her fingers sliding into his palm. Leading her out onto the dance floor, he placed his hand around her waist, his large hand warm against the small of her back. Slowly, they began to step together, moving fluidly, him from his new moves taught by Mrs. Foreman, and her from years of being taught by her mother off and on over the years.

"I didn't know you could dance," she murmured, still grinning brightly.

He shrugged, admitting, "Learned for you." Shock and wonder flashed across her face before she beamed even brighter up at him, cheeks going pink.

"So, I'm your first dance?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…" Her eyes lit up and she smiled so beautifully up at him. He grinned in reply and added quietly, "This is nice." She nodded in agreement. He licked his lips and he watched her lips drop for a moment. Taking a breath, he commented, "I know this might sound be sudden… but I'm going to kiss you. You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want to." Seeing her eyes get bigger and her mouth open to suck in a breath, he searched her face for any rejection. Her blue eyes dropped to his own lips again and he took the silent invitation without hesitation, because if he did, he knew he would lose his nerve, and leaned his face down the nine inches separating them in height, brushing his lips against hers. Just as he was about to pull away to gauge her reaction, she rocked up on her toes and—

The two jarred apart as someone bumped roughly into Hyde's back. Beth hissed as a sharp pain lanced through her lower lip and she pulled back, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Oiy!" the rebel snapped, whirling around, fist raised, angry at having his moment ruined.

"I'm so sorry," the male dancer said. His eyes flicked to the side and widened drastically. "Oh, crap, are you okay?"

Hyde turned back around to see blood leaking from an inch-long cut on the blonde's lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back," she muttered, the taste of copper on her taste-buds. He rubbed his face, cursing quietly and stormed out of the disco, muttering he was going out for a smoke.

* * *

 **Awww, pretty much denied! Sorry, better luck next time you two. *voice quiets and turns pleadingly towards the audience* Please, don't throw things at me. I'm setting things up to follow the story line, at least for now.**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later, especially if you give me reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my ever faithful _nikole salvatore_ , I'm sorry to have disappointed you but the kiss-miss (hehe, I'm a poet and all that jazz…) but yes, they will get there. I did promise a slow burn didn't I? *wink* Think of it like a dance… come in, push away, come in again, sort of sashay around each other, you get the picture. They'll get there, but it'll take a hot minute first. And thank you so much for your well wishes. My dad is really surprised and grateful to you and everyone else. And you totally have my thanks, too. *bows lowly to you***

 **To the wonderful _marina2351_ , *evil chuckle* I couldn't let them have it that easily, could I? That would be totally out of character for Hyde and we like Hyde the way he is. It'll get them there. I'm just testing your patience. And thank you for both the favorite and follow. I'm sorry for not mentioning it before.**

 **To _jessofitz_ , _Sambam15_ , _sailor cresent moon star_ , _ladyby16_ and _Just-An-Average-Dude_ thank you all for the favorites/follows! Drop me a line and let me know what you think, if you want. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Last thing (for now), so, I went back and reread my entire fic myself and realized I made a slight error about Beth. In Ch1 in my A/N, I mentioned that Beth's birthday is in May, while in the actual story plot I sorta mentioned that it was in February. I would like to confirm that it is in FEBRUARY for two reasons: that I like the idea of Eric and Beth being Irish twins and because I skipped over May in the previous chapter and I'd like to write about her birthday, when it happens.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 2,912**

 **Original Post Date: 23 MAR 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Hyde turned back around to see blood leaking from an inch-long cut on the blonde's lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back," she muttered, the taste of copper on her taste-buds. He rubbed his face, cursing quietly and stormed out of the disco, muttering he was going out for a smoke._

Donna chased Beth into the bathroom. "Oh, god, what happened?" the redhead demanded. The blonde took a wad of paper towel and got it wet, leaning over the sink and letting her lip dribble blood into the porcelain before she wiped the wound clean. "Oh, man, that looks kinda deep. You might need stitches." Pinciotti took more towels and began dabbing at a few blood droplets that had landed on her dress. "And this might stain."

The blonde moaned in utter disappointment; she had just gotten this dress!

Donna narrowed her eyes, suddenly. "Wait? How _exactly_ did you get a cut on your lip?"

Beth flushed but admitted, voice muffled by the paper towel, "I kissed Hyde." The older girl's eyes widened. "Well, he kissed me first." Her jaw dropped. "Then when I went to kiss him back, a guy bumped into him and he—Hyde—must have accidentally bit down."

"No!" The two girls turned to see Pam Macey leaning out of one of the toilet stalls, clearly on her way to hooking up with someone if the grabby hands on her waist were any indication though her smeared lipstick and messed up hair were also indications. The girls shuddered as she added, "Jackie said you were dating Danny Glum and you can't date him then turn around and date someone rough and scruffy like… like… Hyde! It's social suicide!"

Beth frowned at the slutty blonde. "First, why the hell is it any of your business? And second, when have I ever cared about social standing?" She made a face and turned back to her friend. She pulled up the napkin. "Am I still bleeding?"

Donna leaned in. "Looks okay now," the redhead replied. "Just don't try making out with Hyde for an hour or so." The blonde flushed, smiling slightly and wincing again. She dabbed at her lip again and threw out the mess of stained brown. "All cleaned up. Let's go home, shall we?" Donna asked, raising her brows and turning away.

"Sorry I screwed up the night," Beth murmured as they collected Eric from the table. He promptly had a freak out until she assured him three times that she was okay and that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Eric leaned in and examined her lip. "Mom will probably want to see this and maybe stitch it up." She made a face and immediately winced again, smacking his hand away and telling him, _again_ , that she was fine. "Alright, let's go get Hyde. He's outside smoking. And Jackie and Kelso are probably defiling the car."

Beth felt the butterflies flutter in her belly as she followed her brother and his almost-girlfriend out of the club, looking for Hyde, her… _maybe_ … almost-boyfriend? There he was leaning against the side of the Vista Cruiser chatting up a scantily clad girl who was standing between his thighs and tugging at his shirt. The slut stepped back, giving him a slip of paper and he pocketed it, eyes following her retreat. The blonde froze, seeing the almost sleazy grin on the rebel's face. Donna had noticed the same scene and put a protective arm around the smaller girl. Beth sighed, hugging the redhead for a moment before crawling into the front seat and not meeting Hyde's gaze. Donna crawled in after her.

She just wanted to cry.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Prior**

Hyde stormed outside and pulled out a cigarette he had stolen from his mother's pack this morning from the inside pocket of his jacket and lit it up, taking a deep drag. God, he had screwed this whole thing up. What was he thinking, kissing her here? He should have done it somewhere nice and quiet. Chicks liked that kinda shit. Right? He sucked in another breath of the tobacco and turned his head, watching Kelso drop Fez onto the concrete before the idiot and his vapid girlfriend started making out almost desperately. Again.

A skinny brunet wearing a sparkly gold, very deep V-neck halter-top with red hot pants, a light blue jean jacket and knee-high argyle socks with platform heels approached him, eyes raking over him. "Oh, a hot guy with a nice… big… roll. Kinda sexy," she purred, pausing about a foot from him. She was kinda hot, definitely giving off easy vibes. He took another drag and offered the cancer-stick to her. He watched her take a puff and hand it back to him, stepping closer. "So, what are doing out here?"

"Girl problems," he shrugged.

The girl lifted her brows. "What, your girlfriend leaving you… _unfulfilled_?"

Hyde opened his mouth but immediately the thought of Beth leaning up to kiss him made him pause. "It's… complicated," he replied, making a face immediately and shaking his head. God, he sounded like a whipped bitch.

The girl's drawn-on brows rose and she stepped between his thighs, leaning forward slightly to better present herself to his gaze. Her breath stunk of the menthol, beer, and something else he didn't dare identify. "How complicated is 'complicated' because what I'm offering isn't really all that complicated." She gave him a lascivious grin. She tugged at the lowest button of his shirt, freeing the plastic and slid her fingers through the small opening to caress the soft skin of his abdomen with her painted nails. He nearly groaned, thinking about finally being presented the opportunity to be able to do it, only to have Beth once again enter his thoughts and how devastated she would be. He shook his head and slid a step away. "Well, fine," she pouted, "if things ever get not complicated, here's my number. I can totally rock your world, stud." She handed him a slip of paper with her number on it and sauntered away, adding an extra sway to her hips. God, he was a whipped bitch.

"Damn, Hyde! She totally wanted to bang you!" Kelso shouted, lifting his hand for a high five. The rebel smirked and smacked skin with his before Beth suddenly brushed by him.

' _Shit,'_ he thought. He opened his mouth to speak but Donna was already sliding in after the blonde and slamming the door closed behind her. He sighed and got into the back. _'Fuck!'_

The rebel stared out the window the entire drive back to Point Place and got out as soon as Eric stopped the car and stomped away, shoving his hands into his pockets only to duck into the bushes and wait for everyone to disperse before heading back and climbing the tree like he had done a week ago. Just as he reached the roof by her room, he watched her step into her bedroom and turn on a light. He paused and watched as she kicked her shoes off. Then she reached behind herself. Hyde sucked in a sharp breath as he watched her unzip the back of her dress and push it down to her hips and then towards the floor.

' _Oh fuck… does she look so freaking hot,'_ he thought, feeling his blood starting to change direction, the sight of her in her underwear burning into his mind's eye. _'Oh man. Oh man!'_ She reached behind herself again to unclasp her bra. _'Do it! Do it! I want to see your tits!'_

It was then she glanced up and met his gaze before glancing down. Then she glanced back up again and shrieked and stumbled back and fell onto her bed.

Hyde scrambled up the roof and shoved her window up and slid in. She was sliding her dress back on when he landed face first onto the carpet. He pushed himself to his knees only to get a pillow to the face. "What the hell are you doing in here, you idiot?" she hissed angrily. She smacked him again and he grabbed her pillow from her.

"You didn't even give me a second to explain," he replied quietly.

Both teens suddenly turned when they heard a knocking on her door. They glanced at each other before the rebel dove under her bed. Red and Kitty both peered in at her. "There was a really… really big spider," she attempted. "Honestly, I'm okay. Sorry that I woke you guys." She fiddled nervously, very aware of how exposed her back was since she hadn't zipped it closed again; her father looked uncomfortable.

Kitty stepped forward. "Honey," she said, "is that blood on your dress? And what happened to your lip?"

"I just got shoved at the disco and bit down," she waved it away. "It stopped bleeding and it's already scabbing and I'm fine, Mom, I promise." The nurse inspected her and made a face telling her to let her know if it continued to hurt or to come get her if it opened back up. "Good night." They closed the door and Hyde came back out, dragging a random bra with him. "Hyde!" she hissed, grabbing the white material from him and throwing it into her hamper.

He shrugged. "What? You're the one who left it under here." She shot him a look and scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, realizing she was waiting for an explanation. "Look, yes she was hitting on me but I told her it was complicated."

Beth pursed her lips. "Then give me her number," she demanded, handing out her hand.

"What?"

"If you're not going to try and hook up with her, then give me her number."

"Why? You're not my girlfriend."

The words were out before he could stop them, the instinctive rebuttal.

Beth stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, to somehow make this right, but she held up a hand and said, "Don't. Just… leave." He edged toward her but she stepped back, snapping forcefully, "Please leave." He nodded once and stepped back, pushing himself out the window. She snapped it closed and pulled the curtains closed before a quiet sob broke from her lips and tears built in her eyes. "Damn you, you stupid, stupid, boy," she whispered to herself. She wiped her face and got ready for bed, peeking out the window but he was gone, like she had asked. She had half hoped he would still stay and demand that he get his words out, make her believe that it was all going to turn out okay. "I'm so stupid," she murmured and got into bed. Letting out a sigh, she stared at the ceiling, regretting this whole night.

* * *

The next few months were… tense. Beth tried spending her free time with the gang when Hyde wasn't with them and he was with them most of the time, so that left her with Tiffany and Danny, whenever he wasn't with newest girlfriend, Penny Griffin, sometimes even Sarah from work because she was surprisingly pretty cool. And whenever Beth and Hyde did come face-to-face, she avoided his gaze and he never spoke a word to her but stared at her whenever she wasn't looking, which made things awfully tense. All the while, she continued to buy groceries every week with her earnings and go to work, even when school resumed, still saving up for a used car once she got her license in February for her 16th birthday.

Now, however, it was the day before Thanksgiving and the Foreman family was at the bus station waiting to pick up The Slut and it was freezing but Red was refusing to go back to the car and turn on the heat for them all. "Please, Daddy?" Beth begged. "I think I've lost feeling in my toes."

"Oh, Eric, Beth," Kitty announced, "I forgot to mention that your sister—your older sister—is bringing home a friend so Beth, you're sleeping in Eric's room and Eric, you're sleeping in the basement."

"The basement? Why can't they all sleep in Beth's room?" Eric shouted as Beth gasped, "I don't want some slut sleeping in my bed! Why can't she sleep on the cot?"

Ignoring her son, she turned to her husband and added, "Oh, and Red, I've been thinking, maybe this Thanksgiving we should skip the big turkey. The small ones are on sale at the Piggly Wiggly."

The Foreman patriarch shook his head, snapping, "This family doesn't scrimp on holidays. Can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken?"

Beth protested, "Grandma won't eat Mom's cooking and I _can_ afford the big turkey, Mom. But can we get back to the fact that you want to put a dirty whore into my bed?"

"Or just put both girls in the basement!" Eric added.

"Red," Kitty continued, "last Thanksgiving, your mother said her jaw wasn't strong enough to chew the turkey and it was a beautiful turkey!"

"Dad, it's my room and it's Beth's room! They shouldn't have the power to kick us out of our rooms!"

"What he said!" Beth agreed, talking over her brother. "I don't want to have to burn the sheets when they leave! Plus, I can always get a ham just so Grandma can't complain." Kitty even opened her mouth to continue with her version of her part of the conversation.

"Alright, that's enough! Hold it!" Red thundered, silencing his family. "Kitty, don't get worked up over my mother. Beth, we're going to show true good hospitality and if you want, we can wash your sheets twice. And you," he turned to his son, "you're sleeping in the basement!"

Beth threw her hands up. "No, since it's such a big deal I'll sleep in the basement! And I'm burning the sheets!" she snapped. "I'm not putting Eric out of his room just because The Slut's friend is here because no one loves her."

Red looked like he wanted to argue some more when he suddenly heard, "Mommy! Daddy! This is Kate!"

Everyone turned to see the oldest Foreman daughter standing there with another blonde, both grinning and jumping slightly to keep warm in the bitter cold of winter. Each held a bulging suitcase. Kitty immediately embraced her daughter before turning back to the car. Beth was already high-tailing it to the vehicle, knowing warmth was soon to follow. She remained quiet on the trip home and instead of helping her mother with the last minute groceries she had just purchased for the family the minute they pulled up to the house, she ran up to her room to make sure her secret stash of money was well hidden, pulling a box of old toys and artwork and miscellaneous nick knacks from grade school from the back of her closet and sliding it over the cut fabric of the carpet for better hiding. Then she stripped her bed, just as Laurie and Kate came into the room.

"And you'll be sleeping in the Virgin's bed. Where will you be sleeping, Prude?"

Beth glared at her sister before glancing at the friend and said, "Please, if you have any respect for anyone at all, no bringing a boy back to my bed. Or wearing any of my clothes, like some bitches. I'll go get you clean sheets."

"Hey, I asked you a question."

The youngest blonde froze in her doorway and turned slowly, hate filling her gaze. "Why the hell do you care? Just worry about which teacher you need to sleep with to keep getting good grades." She stormed out of her bedroom, thanking whatever deities that she had work that night so she would have less time to interact with the bitches that invaded her house.

Sarah and Tiffany both had noticed something off about Beth the moment she walked into **The Vineyard**. They looked at each other and ganged up on her as she got changed. "What happened?"

"My sister brought a friend," she replied, slamming her locker open and ripping her shirt in her haste to get it off. Realizing what she had done, her lip trembled and the platinum blonde immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just absolutely hate her. You have no idea how much I absolutely hate her. And she just had to bring home some slutty chick to help invade my home for the holidays."

Sarah rubbed her back. "Just take a deep breath and let it out. Slowly. She's gone on Friday, right?"

"Yes," she muttered, slowly shrugging on a white blouse for her hostess position tonight.

"Then focus on that," Sarah insisted. "She's only here for tomorrow and then you'll probably never see her again."

Beth smiled and hugged her dark haired friend. "Thank you."

"You're coming to my place Friday night, right? You, too, Tiff?" The girls grinned. They were having their first girls' night together having shifted all of their shifts around to be able to manage a night off together. "Sweet. Alright, just focus on the fact that you'll be seeing the bus drive away Friday morning taking those bitches with them and that Friday night we're going to have loads of fun." The girls all smiled and left the locker room for their shift. "Oh, and we can brainstorm what you can get Hyde for his birthday on the 28th."

* * *

 **Thanksgiving at the Foreman's in the next chapter, duh, duh, duh! Meaning more Laurie-time, more Kate-time, and maybe even a face-off with Beth and Hyde… depending on how they want to behave. Then, if there's enough time, I'll add a bit about the girls' sleep-over at Sarah's place.**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later, especially if you give me reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I had totally forgotten this weekend was Easter Sunday when I posted Chapter Seven. How was your holiday, guys?**

 **If you don't know, I ended up posting two stories I unearthed and posted (on Easter of all days) from an old portable hard drive, both being dedications to deviantart artists:** **Pika-la-Cynique and YoukaiYume. My dedication to Pika-la-Cynique's webcomic** **Girls Next Door** **is called** **Chase Away The Darkness** **and I gave a brief synopsis of the comic in my A/N, if you don't know it. I do, highly recommend you taking the time and reading it if you have extra time because I find it absolutely hilarious. It is very long at this point but so worth it. My other dedication, this one to YoukaiYume's one-shot InuYasha comic (possibly cannon, though her Raindrops comic is anything but [cannon that is] (Sesshomaru/Kagome for life! Yea!)) is of the same name:** **A Mere Token** **, only I fleshed it out a tiny bit extra.**

 **To** _ **Lilyargent**_ **,** _ **Nykerianforfrysning**_ **, and** _ **Right-brainer**_ **,** **thank you for adding me to your favorites. To** _ **BlackVeilBridesLoverX3**_ **,** _ **The Spade Queen**_ **, (once again)** _ **Nykerianforfrysning**_ **, and _barthur0717_ thank you for adding me to your follow list. To both **_**jessofitz**_ **and** _ **marina2351**_ **, I'm glad my writing is appreciated.**

 **If any of you have any thought of how I can make this story even better, I'd appreciate it if you drop a thought. Thank you!**

 **My chapters are getting longer, me thinks (longest word count to date).**

 **Chapter Word Count: 4,444**

 **Original Post Date: 29 MAR 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"So, this Kate… is she hot, right?" Hyde asked, eager, almost desperate, for something else to take his mind off Beth. Just this morning on their last day of school before the brief holiday, he had caught her staring at him with such an angrily mournful expression on her face. He had longed to just stride over to her, take her in his arms and kiss her breathless and make her forget she was ever mad at him. That was before she had turned away, her face turning red and shame gracing her features.

Kelso made a 'no duh' face and replied, "Of course she's hot; all college girls are hot." He straightened himself in his chair at their table at **The Hub.** "I mean, we've all seen the brochures, right?"

Hyde smirked, mind turning towards the college girl centerfold he had been admiring just a few hours ago. Jackie made an excuse to pull Donna to the jukebox. "So, she's hot, right?"

"Oh definitely," Eric gushed before his mood dropped away and he turned on him. "So, things between you and Beth are still bad."

The rebel raised a brow. "Are you seriously bringing this up _again_ , Foreskin?" he demanded bitingly.

The brunet sneered at him before replying, "Yes I am because she's my sister and she's been, like, seriously moody for months when she thinks no one's around. So, are you?" When the rebel played at obtuse stupidity, he demanded, "Are you or are you not even going to try and fix it between you two? I mean, you guys were fine and dandy until the disco and then suddenly she's making every excuse in the sun to stay away from you. What the hell did you do?"

"Did you not offer her enough to buy her hand in marriage?" Fez asked innocently. The guys all shot him a dirty look. "What? In my country—"

"So what do you guys want to do?" The guys turned towards Donna as she sat back down, Jackie following suit with a pitying look on her face. Hyde was more than relieved for the distraction off himself. "Eric," Donna prompted her almost-boyfriend. He was too busy staring at his ketchup. Kelso smeared his own fry through the condiment splatter and that was when Eric made his excuses to head home, almost eagerly, going so far as to even pretend to yawn. Jackie raised her brows at Donna knowingly.

Soon, all of them were making excuses to head home, or elsewhere. Hyde even walked Fez home before he wandered away, not wanting to head to an empty rundown house that wasn't even really his; he just hoped the rent had been paid. It's not like his mother was even going to be there. She was probably out getting drunk and laid. Putting his hands in his pockets and letting his feet take them wherever, he thought about the last four and a half months and how it could have been between him and Beth at this point if he had just given her the damned scrap of paper. He hadn't even called the slutty chick because of the strife she had caused. If he had given Beth the number, would they be officially dating now? Would they have made it to third base yet? Donna had confirmed from Jackie that Kelso hadn't even gotten all the way yet and those two were like dogs so he would probably be stuck at second base, maybe third but at least he would be getting something. God, why did he have to be so stupid?

Looking up, the rebel realized he was heading back to the Foreman place and paused, looking up at Beth's window. Only, from what Eric had said, she wouldn't be sleeping up there. He found himself walking around the backyard to the basement door before he even realized that he had decided to move.

Beth was laying blankets down over the couch, perhaps to make a nest for herself when Hyde opened the basement door. She started at the sound of the squeaky hinges and glanced up at him, blue eyes wide and curious. The two of them stared at each other for a long second before she whispered, voice cracking, "What—" She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Hyde took a breath and announced, "Doing this." He crossed the expanse between them, took her face in both his hands and kissed her.

Pulling back, she was frowning at him, eyes searching. "What are you doing?" she breathed. She shoved at his chest. "You don't get to do this to me."

He growled. "I'm not doing anything to you," he snapped. "I'm… I…" He ran his hand through his thick curly hair and began to pace between her and the door. "Beth, you're just supposed to be Foreman's little sister, just one of the gang—like Donna or Fez—but… you're not and… and I like you," he announced.

Beth's eyes widened. "Oh, Hyde," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him for all she was worth. Then she pulled back and her face lost all emotion as she suddenly started yelling, "Hyde! Hyde! Hyde! Dumbass!"

The almost seventeen-year-old shook his head and blinked. He was still standing beneath Beth's window and Laurie and Kate were both leaning out in nothing but silky camisoles. "Go home, lover boy," the eldest Foreman sibling shouted, smirking. "Beth's still at work."

Hyde flipped the two blondes off, even though Kate was indeed hot, and stomped down the street. Now, however, he was bound and determined to get things between he and Beth back on track. He would corner her tomorrow if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The basement was freezing, even with two blankets. Beth shivered, curling herself into an even tighter ball to try and preserve some semblance of warmth. She was exhausted but the freezing cold was keeping her awake; he watch declared it to be 12:34AM. Another shiver wracked her body, this one beginning to make her body hurt. Suddenly a large blast of chilly air swept through the air and Beth moaned, her teeth beginning to chatter. Leaning up on stiff arms, she saw figure closing the basement door and her heart froze. It turned and stilled, seeing that she was peering at it, trying to figure out who had come inside.

"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you."

Beth frowned. "Hyde?" she whispered in confusion, still trying to make him out in the dark. Was she so exhausted she was imagining him here?

"Yeah," he whispered. "Move over."

Feeling stupid, she asked, "What?" Her teeth took up chattering again.

"There's no one at my house and the heat got turned off," he muttered, throwing his jacket onto the closest lawn chair before placing a backpack down. "Now move over." Stupidly, the blonde did as he demanded and hissed when his warm body sat at the edge of the couch. She hadn't realized just how cold she was until the living furnace was intimately pressed against her. Throwing his aviators down onto the table, he kicked off his shoes next. It felt to Beth like he was still wearing his jeans and one of his softer long-sleeved shirts. He pulled the coffee table closer and pulled his legs up into the blankets, arranging the fabric over both of them. "Lay down, you're letting a draft in," he hissed over his shoulder, pressing her into the back of the furniture.

Beth lay her head down behind Hyde, his curly hair tickling her nose slightly, but she nearly moaned as his body heat seeped through her thin flannel pajamas. Her shivering eased and she felt herself melt into his back. Suddenly, his hand reached behind himself and found her own; he drew it over his hip, lacing their fingers together.

"Go to sleep, Beth," he mumbled, having felt her stiffen.

She swallowed. "We're having a long talk tomorrow," she threatened him.

He sighed. "I know. Now get some sleep."

She sighed in turn and closed her eyes, sinking into his body heat and relaxing to the sound of his quiet breath and the thump of his heart.

Beth re-woke with a start when she suddenly felt a cold draft waft over her. Her eyes snapped open but the world was hazy and unfocused as her brain stuttered through its start-up process. "Go back to sleep," a voice murmured and then heat engulfed her again. She squinted slightly, making out a tall form slowly stepping away from her but sleep pulled at her again and she found herself drifting off once more.

"Honey, it's time to wake up."

Beth moaned as she felt her mother gently rubbing a hand over her shoulder. "Five more minutes," she protested, her voice slurred. Burying her face into her pillow, she took a deep breath and smelled Hyde. She sat up abruptly, snapped into wakefulness. Last night hadn't been a dream; there was no sign of the boy in question though. "Come on, we still have a bit to do before you and Eric have to go get your grandmother," Kitty murmured quietly.

The younger blonde nodded, still peering around for any sign of him other than the smell of him on her pillow. Finding nothing obvious, she struggled to her feet and made her way up to her bedroom where Laurie and Kate were still soundly asleep. She had half a mind to make as much noise as possible as she grabbed her undergarments but then thought better of it. She didn't want the wrath of The Devil on her and she was reluctant to test her sister's friend's temperament. Grabbing her dress from the closet, she stole out quietly from the bedroom and slid into the bathroom, hearing some movement inside her brother's room.

' _Odd,'_ she thought. _'Eric would sleep later than me if he could.'_

Shaking her head, she started the shower and washed within ten minutes, taking an extra five to shave her under arms and legs. Hopping back out and drying off quickly, she realized she was finally going to need bigger bras as her breasts were actually close to spilling out of the cups and it was overall too tight. She felt naughty in the revealing brazier and the lacy panties. Reaching for her dark blue floral print dress, she only unbuttoned the top five buttons she would be able to slide it over her shoulders and down onto her hips. Sliding her arms into the long white sleeves, she grabbed her deodorant and slid the powder onto her skin. Reaching then to button up her dress, Beth squeaked when the bathroom door flew open, hands still poised just below her breasts. Hyde froze seeing her standing there, eyes dropping to her revealed chest and he watched his Adam's apple bob and darkening in color. He ripped his gaze away from her and met her own wide-eyed stare and stepped in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she backed up, fingers still frozen at her bust.

He smirked, replying, "You said you wanted to talk. Why not now?" His eyes dropped again to her bust, lust shining brightly within them, while the hand holding a dress shirt and slacks slowly lowered so the hanging fabric subtly covered his groin.

"Because I'm not dressed!" she whisper shouted, finally securing the five buttons as swiftly as her suddenly clumsy fingers could manage. "What is wrong with you?"

He turned and hung up his shirt on the back of the door and then reached for her wrist, buttoning the sleeve for her, eyes on the task at hand. "I want to at least be friends again," he admitted. "I hate the fact that I didn't do anything and you're avoiding me."

Beth glared at him as he buttoned her other sleeve for her as well, retorting, "You kissed me then started hitting on another girl in the parking lot," she snarled. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Just because I kissed you doesn't make you my girlfriend," he replied, his voice tight, eyes anywhere but on her. "Dating someone is—"

Beth rolled her eyes, disdain dripping from her words, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'dating is prostitution'." She shot him a dirty look. "Well fine—"

"Let me finish," he demanded, meeting her gaze finally. She shut her mouth. "Just because I kissed you, doesn't make you my girlfriend," he repeated himself. He shot her a look when she opened her mouth; it closed again. Anger and frustration were prominent in his dark blue gaze. "However," he took a deep breath and admitted, "I like you. I'm just… dating is stupid but I want you around and I want to make out with you so just stop being mad at me." Earnestness and longing were now the most conspicuous emotions in the deep blue gaze.

The blonde dropped her gaze before squaring her shoulders and re-meeting his gaze. "I'm not… I _don't_ like the idea of kissing someone who's going to turn around and kiss someone else." She arched a brow, challenging him for his response.

Hyde bit the insides of his cheeks. "Then I'm not kissing you again," he replied, voice flat, frustration once again taking residence. "I like my options open."

That stung but she would not let this stupid boy get to her. "Fine," she snapped. "So we're not kissing anymore. Glad we established that. Now move so I can go help my mother in the kitchen." She caught sight of her reflection and growled, realizing her hair was still tangled. She grabbed her brush, ripping through her hair and wincing with every pass of the brush. He just watched her, arms crossed over his chest until her hair was smooth and untangled. She brushed past him without a further glance, her pajamas still on the back of the sink.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Why can't I keep from screwing things up?"

Beth hurried downstairs in her bare feet and headed to the kitchen. There was still cooking to be done.

* * *

"Dad, it's eleven fifteen!" Beth shouted, glancing at the clock. "You need to move your car soon!" She was busy stirring the bowl of chocolate mousse so she could put it into the pie crust her mother had rolled out for her. Red came into the kitchen from the den, patting his daughter on the shoulder as he passed. She was just pouring the creamy goodness into the pie pan when the guys, minus her brother, all came up from the basement, chuckling and muttering amongst themselves.

Kelso grinned seeing Beth. "You look nice," he appreciated her figure in the flattering dress.

Not to be outdone, he spoke up, "Yes, in my country you would look like a radiant bride. Would you like to marry me?"

Beth laughed, warming at the compliment. "Thank you, but no, Fez." The phone rang. "Foreman residence, Beth speaking," she answered after the second shrill tone. Danny's voice sounded on the other end.

"You sound like a secretary, B." She snorted. "No, seriously. Anyway, dessert is still at your place right?"

"Yeah. Mom made pumpkin pie last night. I'm making chocolate mousse pie. Tiffany's parents are bringing chocolate covered fruits while she made cookies of some kind, I forget which. What are you guys bringing again?"

Danny chuckled and replied, "I made pot brownies."

The blonde gasped. "You didn't."

He laughed harder. "You should have heard the sound of your voice, B."

"You dick," she giggled. "Alright, see you in a bit." He said his goodbyes and the two teens hung up. Beth turned and saw the boys staring guiltily anywhere other than at her father. Frowning, she asked, "What happened?"

Kelso finally admitted, "Eric made out with Kate."

Beth's brows lifted.

' _Say what?!'_

Red stuck his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the three boys should leave. The blonde watched Hyde depart and not even glance back. _'I made the decision,'_ she reminded herself. _'Now I have to live with it.'_ He stopped his son from running out the door after his friends. _'Uh, oh, someone's been a dumb ass.'_

"Hold it, Eric," Red noticed Beth and raised his brows. She escaped to the living room and flopped down onto the couch, waiting for the all clear.

"There you are." Beth turned to see Kate coming down the steps. "My, don't you look pretty."

The younger blonde raised a brow. "Thank you…? What are you playing at?"

Kate just continued to smile. "Nothing," she replied. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

Beth nodded. "For a second there, I thought you were going to try to jam your entire tongue into my mouth like you did to my brother," she shot back. The college student blinked then sneered, glaring at the kitchen door. "Yeah, you shouldn't try making out with high school boys. He yapped about it to his guy friends first chance he got. Why did you, anyway? My brother's not cute. Lord knows why Donna likes him."

"He's got a girlfriend?"

Beth hesitated. "Not exactly, but definitely not now," she glared at the older woman. "Now answer the question."

Kate shrugged. "I don't mind being a wonderful memory to look back on."

Laurie made an appearance. "What are you two talking about?"

"Kate and Eric making out last night," Beth immediately tattled. She smirked when her sister whirled on her friend with an outraged look. "Oh, look, I gotta go make pie." She ran back into the kitchen just in time to see her brother leave. "Dad, since Dumb-ass ran off, you gotta go get Grandma," she reminded him.

"Aw, shit," he muttered. "Can't you go get her?"

Beth raised a brow. "I don't have a license yet, Daddy," she replied. "I don't even have my permit, remember?" He cursed and patted himself down to make sure he had his wallet and his keys. Eric ran back into the house looking disgruntled and put-out. "Hey, go get Grandma. Dad moved the car for you already." Her brother sighed and headed right back out the door.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Grandma Bernice Foreman was being escorted into the house in a dark floral dress; her arm in the crook of Eric's who looked ready to bang his head into a wall.

"Grandma," Beth flounced over to meet the elder woman to get it out of the way.

The white haired woman regarded her youngest granddaughter. "My, look at you," she said, her voice warm and kind for a change. "You've matured into a beautiful young woman." The blonde flushed, grinning at the compliment. "Any boyfriends yet?" She shook her head, her smile sliding from her face. "Oh dear, someone's broken you heart."

Swallowing, Beth forced a grin back onto her face as she replied, "He'd have had to have had it, first." Her grandmother raised a brow with a knowing look. She grimaced. "Now, where is your mother?" Her grimace worsened and gestured towards the kitchen, going to escape into the living room with her father. She immediately crossed to him, still barefoot, and hugged him around the middle.

"What's wrong," he asked, his arms winding around her. "Is she starting up already?"

Beth shook her head. "I just needed a hug, Daddy," she replied, her nose buried against his sweater covered chest. "You know how I get sometimes." She smiled up at him. He ran his hand over her hair, the corner of his mouth twisted up.

"She's right, you know, your grandmother," he muttered. "You really have grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm not going to have to start beating guys off you with a stick, am I?" She blushed, laughing, and hugged him tighter before letting him go. Eric had come into the house. Her father fixed his gaze on him. "Did you fix it with Donna?" Her brother pouted, shaking his head. "Dumb ass."

Kitty came into the living room, looking annoyed and ready to commit murder. "Food's on the table. She and the older girls are sitting down. Go."

"It'll be over soon, Mom," Beth replied, going over and hugging her mother now.

Kitty squeezed her youngest tightly and sighed. "Marry someone whose mother is either dead or not in the picture," she advised quietly into the girl's ear. Beth flushed and shook her head with a laugh.

"Why do you have a turkey and a ham, Kitty?" Bernice called out as Beth took the seat between Eric and her mother across from her grandmother. "Are you trying to fatten your children up so much that they become obese? They'll be the laughing stock of their school and then where will you be? You're a nurse, aren't you? You should know obesity is a growing problem." Dishes were being passed back and forth already as people helped themselves to the several different dishes.

Beth spoke up before her mother could defend herself. "It was my idea, Grandma, since you didn't want turkey last Thanksgiving and Laurie was bringing a friend home. Just in case we didn't have enough food. Also, just in case anyone else dropped in. There's usually at least two of Eric's or my friends over here at any point in time."

Bernice frowned. "Why is it your idea? And surely you couldn't afford it yourself? Unless you have a very lucrative babysitting business?"

"I'm actually hostessing and waitressing at a restaurant called **The Vineyard** ," she replied. "I make $2.30 an hour plus whatever tips I get." Bernice actually looked impressed. She turned to her grandson, asking him about his job.

Eric floundered for a second. "Uh, well… I was working at a fast food joint… but since I'm a junior now, I need to focus on getting into college so I'm more focusing on my studies." He reddened under his grandmother's unimpressed stare.

"Laurie, how are you doing at school? And who is this? Did you finally decide to come out as a skirt-chaser?"

Beth choked on a chuckle.

When dinner was _finally_ over, everyone dispersed from the table within a blink of an eye to get away from the bitter Foreman matriarch. After she helped her mother clear the table and start packaging all of the leftovers, Beth called Danny and Tiffany to give them the all clear that dessert was on its way to being served. At the last second, she called Sarah as well but no one answered. Coming back into the living room, she saw Laurie and Kate coming down from the upstairs and dread fell through her. Eyeing her sister as she made her way upstairs, she dove under her bed and unearthed her stash; it was all there. With a relieved sigh, she quickly put all the wads of money together and stuffed it into her bra, smoothing it out and putting the box back. Sitting up on her knees, Laurie smirked at her from the doorway.

"So," she purred with a calculating smirk, "you've been working and getting tips. Means you have money. Hand over half."

Beth looked at her sister's outstretched hand, glanced up to meet her eyes and then spat into her palm. "Fuck you," she replied, trying to convey the seriousness of her rebuttal. She shoulder checked the older blonde and escaped back downstairs, the money itching her chest as she moved. Seeing Hyde at the bottom of the stairs, she sped up to try and speed past him only to slip on the second to last step and pitched forward with a gasp. The rebel turned and instantly grabbed her, stepping back to regain his balance as her weight hit his chest.

"You alright?"

Beth nodded. "Sorry," she muttered. Stepping back from him, she glanced up shyly at him to see him frowning slightly. Suddenly Donna and then Eric stepped between them, hurrying through her dad's 'lounge' and then through the dining room, the first with an angry air, the second desperate. "Guess he's on his way to grovel," she muttered, seeing the two disappear around the corner.

Hyde huffed. "I'm not going to," he instantly assured her, his voice tight.

Beth scowled at him. "I wasn't asking you too, dumb ass."

Danny grabbed her from behind, arms locking about her waist. "And I'm breaking up this fight," he announced, picking her up easily which she made easier by pulling her legs up and into her body as much as possible. He easily carried her over to where Tiffany was chatting with Fez and Jackie by the bookshelf before setting her down.

The platinum blonde handed the shorter girl a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie on it. "Thanks, Tiff," she replied, taking her fork up. "Welcome back, Fez." She leaned back against Danny when the exchange student asked where her brother was. "Eric's groveling."

"Oh," the boy nodded with a knowing look on his face. "He is, how you say… whipped?" The other three laughed.

"How are things on your end?" the swimmer asked her friend with an arched brow when they all quieted.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old—he's still an idiot."

"I could beat him up for you," Danny offered, "defend your honor?"

Tiffany smacked his chest, reminding him, "You've _got_ a girlfriend, stupid. Defend her honor." She turned to Beth. "Want to come to my place tonight? You know by now that Mom and Dad don't care and I'm pretty sure your parents won't have a problem."

The smaller blonde grinned brightly. She noticed Daphne Rosestone, almost an exact replica of her daughter, only older and slightly more rounded all over, were chatting with her own and Donna's mother, all of them laughing at something. "I'll ask right now." She made her way over to the three mothers, Tiff following after her.

Tiff spoke up, "Hey, Mom, would it be okay with you and Mrs. Foreman if I snag Beth and have her sleep over tonight?"

Daphne and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's alright with me," they said in sync, and then all three married women laughed.

Beth and Tiffany high fived.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the shorter girl said as the two of them headed upstairs to pack her a bag. "I had this weird dream that Hyde came back sometime late last night and just slept beside me on the couch." The only thing she held back was the thought that maybe it might not have been a dream, remembering being able to smell him on her pillow that morning.

* * *

 **I know I promised some details of the sleepover for the girls but this chapter turned out a lot longer than I originally had planned so I had to cut it into two separate chapters, especially since Hyde ended up demanding to take the reins for a while and let his point of view be known and why he's doing the shit he's doing because he doesn't actually want everyone thinking he's a compete jack-ass. It could be that he's stoned out of his mind and getting all emotional, but I'm not entirely sure on that.**

 **Oh, and if you're curious, Beth's dress can be found on etsy when searching for "** **Vintage Gunne Sax Dress, 70s Jessica McClintock, 1970s Prairie Dress, Boho Chic", the blue one with white sleeves and white lace around the neck, if you don't remember my vague story description.**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later,** **especially** **if you give me reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, these last two weeks have been very, very busy. We had several emergency operations drills and a couple of GMT's dotted all throughout the last week of March and this past week and a half has been my Department's turn to preform funeral honors (mainly flag folding and presentation to the next of kin; luckily the veterans do the 21-Gun salute and usually have their own bugle). On top of that, to not only spice up my next evaluation but to get it done and out of the way, I'm applying for online college courses only to be given the run around. Plus, Hyde was being reluctant to actually let me write so I had to get him stoned and then decipher all his ramblings in order to get the story out, so yeah… So, I wish to thank you all for your patience what with this chapter taking so long but here it finally is. Also, it's probably going to be a little bit longer between updates. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Also, I kinda fucked up again. I stated in last chapter that Eric told his grandmother that he was a junior, when, in fact, he is actually a sophomore (also since he's still only sixteen). Oops, my bad.**

 **Thank you so much to my newest followers:** _ **afan14**_ **,** _ **aphass**_ **,** _ **XXArmageddonXX**_ **, and** _ **ABBEYELF**_ **.**

 **Thank you so much to those who have added Growing Pains to their favorites:** _ **Taylorharvell1997**_ **,** _ **karmabulence**_ **,** _ **BloodyWitchofManyFandoms**_ **, and** _ **MarvelsAvenger14**_ **.**

 **To** _ **graciegirl000**_ **and** _ **shika93**_ **, thank you for** **both** **favoriting and following me.**

 **To my anonymous guest, I'm glad you like my story.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 4,171**

 **Original Post Date: 11 APR 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The neighborhood was eerily silent for once. The house was as dark as an ancient crypt. The front door, with its peeling wood and cracked windows on either side, was unlocked. Inside was as cold as a freezer and he could actually see his breath. Maybe Edna had paid the rent but she had obviously skipped paying off the gas company. He wasn't surprised.

Kicking the crushed cans, the empty bottles, and the random trash from food wrappers, cigarette cartons, and other miscellaneous stuffs out of his way through the decrepit living room and breathing shallowly of the stale, cold air, Hyde made his way to the kitchen to see if his biological egg donor left him anything that was actually edible. There were some eggs that were due to expire tomorrow, a half jar of mayonnaise, and three cans of beer. He made the decision to save them for tomorrow when he was feeling even sorrier for himself. Closing the fridge with a ' _thunk_ ', he opened a few of the cupboards and found some crackers and some peanut butter. He would survive tomorrow, until he headed over to the Foreman family for desert and stuff his face with a little bit of everything while there.

Finally making his way up the threadbare steps to his tiny bedroom, each step groaning, he knew if his friends came here, they wouldn't think this was his room. It was surprisingly neat and smelled a little better compared downstairs; he could smell a little bit of his own body odor but with a little airing out, it would be fine. Despite being upstairs, it was still bitterly cold. He was already starting to shiver.

Flipping the light switch, light flooded the room.

' _Edna can pay the electric but not the gas?'_ he thought with a frown.

Going into his closet, he immediately searched through his pants to find his good pair of black slacks. Pulling the hanger out, he carefully folded the fabric and laid it on his bed. Pushing the pants to the side, he pulled out the four dress shirts he owned and compared them. He finally decided on the dark blue one since he recalled Beth saying blue was his favorite color, especially on him.

' _If I can get her attention one way or another,'_ he thought, _'it'll be a good day when we make up. God, I sound like such a fucking chick.'_

Breathing out and focusing himself so he would no longer sound like a goddamned girl, Hyde carefully folded his shirt as well before locating his spare backpack. He grabbed a freshly folded undershirt, a fresh pair of briefs, and a ball of white socks, laying them on his bundle of clothes on his bed. The rebel quickly located his brush, deodorant, hair gel, and cologne. Taking them back to his bedroom, he carefully packed all of his things into the black sack and looked around. Would he need anything else? He would use Eric's ironing board in the morning… which was only going to be about half an hour away at this point. Had he really been out walking that long?

Shivering, Hyde found his stash of money he had stolen from Edna and pulled out a twenty to buy some food from the corner store tomorrow on his way back from the Foreman place when they all sat down to an early dinner. He was going to have to start looking for a job, just in case the bitch abandoned him like she had been threatening to do off and on since he could remember. Maybe he could get a bus boy position at Beth's restaurant. Then she wouldn't be able to ignore him, especially if they got the same shift. And if she got the car, then she could take them to work, too.

Closing the door of his rented house behind him, Hyde made his way into the quiet neighborhood and once more towards the Foreman residence. The wind was picking up and already he was freezing after five yards. Picking up his pace, head lowered against the strong breeze blowing through, he hurried towards promised warmth.

Twenty-one minutes later, Hyde was opening the basement door, the breeze kicking up and sweeping in behind him; he shut the door as quickly and as quietly as he could. A quiet moan broke the silence behind him followed by slow movement in his peripheral vision. Crap. She was awake? Wouldn't she have gotten home almost two hours ago? Then he noticed the temperature of the basement and frowned.

"Shit," he hissed, more to himself than to the bleary eyed girl who was squinting at him, trying to make out his silhouette. She slurred his name, the question hanging in the air. He sighed. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Move over."

She shuffled, sitting up just a little bit higher. "What?" He suddenly heard her teeth begin to chatter.

Hoping that she was still more half-asleep than not, he figured he could get away with explaining why he was doing what he was doing without starting another fight. Still, he felt like a girl for doing so because real men didn't reveal their emotions on their sleeves.

"There's no one at my house and the heat got turned off," he muttered, tugging his jacket off. A shiver wracked him at the sudden heat loss. He placed his coat and his backpack down onto the lawn chair. He would need to use the ironing board in the morning. Now, however, he needed to get warm again and to try and get some sleep. Added bonus would be snuggling Beth. "Now move over." He made his way towards her and sat on the edge of the couch, his back pressing against her front. He heard her hiss, as if in pain and felt how cold her skin was.

' _Shit, I might be preventing her from hypothermia,'_ he thought. _'She should have thought about it better before volunteering herself to sleep down here.'_

Removing his aviators, his shoes were next. His feet were instantly cold and he gritted his teeth. There was barely going to be enough room for them even if they lay flushed together on their sides. He would something to either brace himself into the couch or something to roll onto to if he got knocked from the couch sometime during the night. Leaning forward and carefully not placing his socked feet onto the cement floor, which would probably freeze his toes instantly, he pulled the coffee table forward, pulling his legs up onto the couch finally. It took a minute to arrange the tangled blankets over both of them— _'She must have been tossing and turning,'_ he thought—he murmured, relaxing against the cushions, "Lay down, you're letting a draft in." He wiggled back a little further, pressing into her intimately and sandwiching her tightly between himself and the back of the couch. Her pillow smelled like her: sweet shampoo, soap, and Beth.

She finally lay down.

Stiffly at first.

She began to melt though as her body sucked in his heat and thawed, her shivering easing to nothingness. He was still too close to the edge, he noted. Reaching behind himself, his hand grasped her own and drew it around his waist, bringing her impossibly closer. In a moment of need – _'Not that she'll really remember since she seems half asleep,'_ he thought grateful that his vulnerability would remain hidden – he slid his fingers between her own, seeking comfort and the assurance that neither of them were truly alone. Or maybe it was just him feeling that way because she stiffened when he settled their arms around his waist. His heart clenched.

"Go to sleep, Beth," he mumbled, hoping he didn't sound sulky.

Her breath was hot on the back of his neck. "We're having a long talk tomorrow," she threatened him, though her voice was thickening as she began to drift back off.

He sighed heavily. "I know. Now get some sleep." He heard her sigh again and then felt her slowly begin to relax once more into his back. He closed his eyes, feeling her snuggle against him, a quiet hum in the back of her throat before her breath evened out and became shallow.

Relaxing, now that he didn't have to put up a front since his 'bed partner' was asleep, he allowed his mind to wander. He allowed himself to speculate where his mother was, who she was with, or if she even spared a thought about him. His mind drifted over the Foreman family, as dysfunctional as it could be considered. At least Kitty and Red _actually_ loved their children and showed them all affection, in their own way. He couldn't remember the last time Edna had tried to do that for him. All that came to mind was the yelling and the accusations, and the throwing of objects in anger. He doubted she would come back home tomorrow, despite it being a holiday, and wondered what he would do to pass the time that was supposed meant for family. He would have to remember to pick up at least lunchmeat and a loaf of wonder bread tomorrow. He had three cans of beer at least. Maybe he still had some pot stashed somewhere in the house. God, here he was trying to distract himself from the fact that he was going to be alone on Thanksgiving. It wasn't like this would be the first time for this.

"Don't cry," Beth suddenly mumbled. "M'here."

It wasn't until her sleepily slurred words registered that Hyde realized that his face was wet and his breath was raged from keeping the emotions in check as much as possible. He wondered if she was still asleep or not. As if in answer to his question, her arm twitched minutely on top of his hip, fingers flexing slightly before relaxing again. She let out a heavy sigh again and rubbed her nose against the back of his neck, just under his hair with a quiet hum. "M'here," she sighed again. "Not going anywhere."

Hyde swallowed, knowing he was going to have to wash his face before anyone saw him. God, he was such a bitch. Men didn't cry because they were alone. Men didn't cry period. But it felt nice to know Beth was here with him. He squeezed her fingers gently and focused on his breathing and finally drifting off.

* * *

Hyde twitched himself awake when he felt something shifting behind him to push at his back. Rubbing his face, he checked the clock hanging over the box television set. It was six thirty in the morning. He wanted to groan but he knew he needed to sneak up to Eric's room if he didn't want to get caught sleeping with Beth. God, it would be too early to hear Red shouting that he was going to break his foot in somebody's ass. His ass, to be specific.

There was a quiet hum behind him and the rebel felt Beth's lips brush over the back of his neck, her breath warm and moist. She nuzzled him some more, her fingers tightening slightly before sliding from his grip. "I need to get up, B," he whispered, feeling her fingers clench into the rumpled fabric of his shirt right over his waist. She hummed again and her head shifted away from his on the pillow, her hand loosening.

Regretfully pushing the table back from the couch, Hyde pushed himself to his feet, swaying from sudden vertigo of standing too quickly. There was a quiet whimper of protest. Looking down, the sixteen-year-old cursed as his bed partner started, her eyes snapping open, though her blue gaze remained hazy and confused. "Go back to sleep," he whispered, quickly pulling the blankets up around her. She squinted slightly at him before she huffed and closed her eyes and regained her place in the land of the sleeping.

Swallowing tightly, Hyde kneeled down and brushed his lips over her forehead, wishing, praying that maybe they could talk things out later and that he could have her in his arms for real.

Awake.

Not angry.

And willing.

He groaned, thinking about kissing her. He needed to head upstairs. Now.

Avoiding all of the spots on the stairs that creaked and groaned, Hyde managed to make his way upstairs to Eric's room with no one the wiser, though it sounded like the parental units were getting up and ready for the day. Closing the door behind him, he found Eric flung out over his bed, the blankets mused all around his skinny frame. He snorted put his backpack onto Eric's desk, removing his clothes he would be changing into. He located the ironing board in his friend's closet and pulled it out slowly, carefully, flinging when the metal made a quiet hiss. The brunet boy did not wake. Luckily.

Hyde went into the bathroom to fill up the iron and made it back into his friend's room just as someone passed by Eric's door. It sounded like this person went into the girls' room before venturing into the bathroom because a few moments later, the shower started up. It sounded like Beth was awake and getting ready finally. There was no way Laurie was getting up yet.

Ironing his clothes while Beth was in the shower, Hyde was struggling not to let his mind wander towards her naked, wet body and burn his clothes. He shuddered. He was going to be taking a bit of a longer shower today, it appeared. He smirked. Leaving Laurie and her slutty friend with almost no warm water. That would be perfect revenge.

The shower turned off.

He unplugged his iron and inspected his clothes, giving her a few minutes to start to get dressed. He needed to corner her before she went downstairs to start helping her mother. Plus, if he got to see her in a semi-state of undress, well, he could use that to fuel his fantasies later on. He closed his eyes as his cock twitched in agreement; starting to harden as he thought of what it would be like to have Beth to himself. Taking a deep breath, he put his clothes back onto the hangers and grabbed his undershirt and briefs and stepped out of Eric's bedroom.

Opening the bathroom door, Hyde froze seeing Beth standing in front of the sink, his eyes automatically sweeping over her and pausing as he took in and calculated that she was in fact flashing him her little, white bra. He swallowed and felt his body start going to proper attention to salute those pretty, little tits he would love to get either his hands or mouth on. They might be a little smaller than the models in his Playboy magazines but they were still _very_ nice.

Plus, they were real in the sense they were touchable, technically, and kissable, and suck-able.

With momentous effort, he lifted his gaze back to her flushed face and saw her widened blue eyes. Hearing slight movement from Beth's bedroom, he immediately ducked into the bathroom, door shutting firmly behind him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, backing up. Her voice sounded terrified. He would need to act as she expected him to so she would become a little calmer.

With his smart mouth, he replied, forcing the familiar smirk to adorn his lips, "You said you wanted to talk. Why not now?" He allowed his eyes to drop again to her bust, lust washing though him as he tried to re-imprint the image of them into his mind's eye for later alone-time moments. Knowing he was starting to pitch a tent in her honor, the hand holding his freshly pressed dress shirt and slacks lowered to subtly cover his groin and prevent her from being scandalized.

"Because I'm not dressed!" she whisper shouted, clumsily securing the five buttons. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Brushing those words off, Hyde took the time to hang up his clothes on the hook on the back of the door before turning back to her. He automatically reached out for her sleeve s and buttoned each of them for her. "I want to at least be friends again," he admitted slowly. "I hate the fact that I didn't do anything and you're avoiding me."

Her voice was bitter as she snarled, "You kissed me then started hitting on another girl in the parking lot. What am I supposed to think?"

Frustrated at her denseness, he snapped, "Just because I kissed you doesn't make you my girlfriend. Dating someone is—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'dating is prostitution'." She shot him a dirty look, disdain dripping from her words. "Well fine—"

Growling, Hyde met her gaze snarling over her, "Let me finish." Surprise flashed through her blue eyes before her mouth clicked shut and she crossed her arms over those breasts he yearned to get his hands on, allowing him to speak. "Just because I kissed you, doesn't make you my girlfriend," he repeated himself, trying to find the right words to make her understand. This was a different world than her parents'. They had screwed her over when they had taught her that if you kissed someone, you were dating them.

Yes, he like-liked her.

Yes, he _definitely_ enjoyed kissing her.

Would he enjoy it more if he was allowed to do more to her? Yes. Fuck yes.

But, even with all that, that didn't mean he was committing himself to being her boyfriend.

Beth opened her mouth to interject and he immediately shot her a look; her lips pressed closed again.

"However," Hyde took a deep breath and continued to admit to her, despite sounding like a bitch, "I like you. I'm just… dating is stupid but I want you around and I want to make out with you so just _stop_ being mad at me."

Just like he hadn't known how to dance, he didn't know how to date. And watching others wouldn't really help him. He knew this because watching Kelso and Jackie made him want to barf from their sappiness and watching Donna and Eric made him watch to twitch with their awkwardness. He and Beth, if they were even compatible in that way, _because how could she know if she didn't give him a damn chance?!_ , would be something completely different. Beth would have to patient with him like she used to be while they had grown up from children. If she was, then he would learn how to date her because he did, he really, really did, want to be with her and have her around. Was he ready for anything other than making out with her and maybe getting into her pants? No. If she stayed with him and they worked and they fell in love, would he be ready in a few years? Maybe. Honestly, prison could still be an option. Who really knew? All he knew was that he really wanted Beth but she would need to be patient.

Beth's gaze dropped so he couldn't gauge her emotions as she came to a conclusion. Watching her shoulders suddenly square out as she lifted her chin to meet his gaze, he saw nothing but determination in those blue depths. "I'm not," she faltered, unsure suddenly before reaffirming her answer, "I don't like the idea of kissing someone who's going to turn around and kiss someone else." She mulishly stared at him, defying him to argue.

An ultimatum.

A fucking underlying ultimatum.

' _Go official with me or you will_ never _get me.'_

He bit the inside of his cheek to give himself a second to regain his frustration. Fine, if she wanted to play that game, he could play. "Then I'm not kissing you," he finally replied after a minute, voice flat. "I like my options open."

Anger surged into her gaze. "Fine," she snapped. "So we're not kissing anymore. Glad we established that. Now move so I can go help my mother in the kitchen." Only, she glanced at the mirror and realized her hair was a mess. With a snarl, her brush was ripping through her long locks, a wince marring her features with every pass of the brush. All he could do was watch her, the anger, the frustration, the demand of why she couldn't choose to be patient with him all written on his face since his aviators were still on Eric's bedside table.

When she was finally done, she shoved past him without a further glance, her pajamas still on the back of the sink. The door closed and Hyde stared at the white wood for a long minute. "Fuck," he whispered. "Why can't I keep from screwing things up?" Maybe this is why she couldn't be patient with him? Because she didn't see the point when he fucked everything up anyway.

* * *

His mother, as predicted, had not been home when he was kicked out of the Foreman house when they sat down to an early dinner. But learning that kissing with tongues was a thing was definitely a thing to think about. God, why did Beth have to be such a bitch?

He ended up eating two thick sandwiches with some freshly purchased lunchmeat as well as munching on a few peanut butter crackers. He had also purchased two six-packs of locally brewed cheap beer and a carton of cigarettes with about five dollars and a handful of change left over. He put it all onto the counter. He wouldn't be a complete dick to his mother, if she came back.

Like that was likely.

God, if she didn't come back, if she legitimately abandoned him this time how was he going to survive?

Fuck!

Glancing at the clock, he realized that desert was about to be served at the Foreman residence. He stripped off his button up and replaced it with a long sleeved shirt and a thick sweater. It had gotten even colder since yesterday, if that was possible. Besides, his clothes smelled like nicotine and alcohol and he did not need Red putting his foot up his ass. Reapplying his deodorant and cologne, Hyde made sure he at least looked presentable before making his way back to his friends' place.

Coming through the back door, Kitty greeted him happily. "Everyone should be in the living room, honey." He thanked her, asking her briefly if she wanted any help since it appeared her daughters had both abandoned her. She waved him off and continued boxing up all of the leftovers, telling him she would make him a plate to take home. He thanked her and then stepped into the full living area, searching for the youngest blonde in the room.

Standing in the archway connecting the living room to Red's lounge, Hyde continued to scan the crowd. Suddenly, he could see Beth pause at the top of the stairs from his peripherals. He shifted his weight and wondered what she was going to do next. Finally, she started to descend, her speed increasing with every moment. He frowned. Was she trying to get away from him? Suddenly she slipped, her face sliding from indifferent concentration to surprised horror as her body lost balance and began to plummet forward. Without thinking, he stepped forward and instantly caught her, his arms tightening about her petite waist and stepping back to retain his balance as he took her weight into his chest.

' _God she smells good,'_ he absently thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing over her. He noticed her feet were bare.

She nodded, regaining her footing. "Sorry," she muttered, stepping away from him. He let his hands drop to his side and frowned despite her peeing up at him from beneath her lashes. He opened his mouth to speak only to get shoved, first by a furious Pinciotti and next by Eric. The two of them both allowed their gazes to follow after the retreating pair before the blonde commented, "Guess he's on his way to grovel." From the way she had spoken, it made his hackles rise. How was any of this his fault? She was the one not giving him a fucking chance. "I didn't ask you to, dumb ass," Beth scowled after he assured her he wasn't going to grovel.

' _I'm the dumb ass?'_ he nearly shouted and probably would have if her best friend the fucking jock hadn't magically appeared and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Hyde stared after the two of them as Beth folded her legs up into her body and the line-backer carried her over to a couple of her friends by the bookshelf. _'Ah, fuck this shit, man,'_ he thought. _'I'm just gonna get out of here.'_ He moved past her and her friend and their mothers and glanced back to see her not even looking his way. In fact, she was laughing. _'Fuck this shit.'_ He stormed out.

* * *

 **Uh oh… Wires aren't being connected the way they should be. All of this is one huge misunderstand after another because no one is really explaining things right but Beth's not giving an inch so Hyde feels like why should he? So, yep, they're not getting together yet and things are going to stay canon for a while longer.**

 **The reason why Beth is being so stubborn is because she doesn't want to share and as much as she likes Danny, she doesn't really consider him her first boyfriend. He's not even her first kiss but that will be revealed at a later date. And isn't that going to be fun?**

 **The reason why Hyde might seem to be coming off as over emotional in this chapter when he isn't in the show is because I'm trying to get across that what he portrays to his friends and what he feels are two majorly different things. I honestly believe that there are much deeper waters to Steven J. Hyde than anyone might really think until later on in the show. He** **really does** **like Beth and he wants to be with her but he doesn't know how and he knows it as much as he knows he hasn't really had a good role model growing up. He's sorta grown up watching Red and his lessons to Eric from afar and is trying to be like Red would want—like a real fifties styled man: no emotion, real men don't cry, suck it up, and whatever else. This means, he internalizes a lot of things, which is why he seems so overly emotional, which is another reason why he keeps saying stuff like, "Fuck, I sound like a goddamn chick." If I need more explanation, please let me know. I'm open to productive criticism. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I'll talk to you later** **,** **especially** **if you give me reviews** **.**


	10. Author's Note

**So, please, please, please don't hate me. I know it's been a month since I updated but** **A LOT** **of things have happened since I started working on Chapter 10. Before I explain what's been going on, I'd like to thank you all for being so very, very patient and for all of your favorites and follows and review.**

 **To** _ **booknerdallie**_ **, thank you for the follow. To** _ **Supred**_ **and** _ **bvbgirl562**_ **for not only favoriting me, but following me as well. To** _ **Imaginativequeen101**_ **, thank you for not only favoriting and following me but for letting me know that you think my story is really, really good. I promise a new chapter will be up… eventually. There's just been a lot going on.**

 **Alright, so explanation time; you don't have to read this if you don't want but I feel like you guys do need some kind of explanation, crappy as it might be. Oh and if it seems like I'm being a bit… blasé with certain situations, it's all a coping mechanism.**

 **Firstly, my dad was supposed to come up to visit me and my little brother (I say little only because I have four years on him but he still TOWERS over me, the jerk) the same day that I posted Chapter 9 only to get a call from the hospital that he fell down his stairs and broke both his hip and shattered his leg. Being that he's sixty-years-old with major diabetes and poor circulation, that's a big deal. I had him moved into an assisted living home where they then found polyps in, well; let's just say he needs help going to the bathroom at all times now. Luckily they're not cancerous but he still needs to have surgery to have them removed then I'll have to help him move back into the assisted living home and we'll play it by ear from there.**

 **On top of that, I've been doing a couple of college courses online (English, History, and Math). I don't think I was fully prepared to do all of my assignments, since it's been back-to-back-to-back and I end up constantly on the computer researching and typing to get everything done on time for my teachers and my TA is only just kicking in.**

 **Work is pretty busy with drills and increasing of security measures. In the last week we've been doing hurricane drills so we've been running around making sure everyone is attaining a specific level of hurricane preparedness. We're also doing something called a PRT (Physical Readiness Test) or PFA (Physical Fitness Assessment). I don't know what the difference is since they're the same thing but either way, I'm overweight and have been working out five – six times a week and been doing the Atkins diet (which is actually** **really** **unhealthy for anyone but if done right has wonderful results) to try and get back into my weight bracket.**

 **And the final nail in the coffin that has made my month the worst – my boyfriend cheated on me. I won't go into details but, it was bad. There was screaming and crying and a few things being thrown. With that being said, I find myself to be an emotional writer and I don't want to fuck up** _ **Growing Pains**_ **with my absolute hate towards men at the moment, so, once again, please try to be understanding why I'm going to put the story on HIATUS for a while. I promise, I will be back. Just give me time to get myself emotionally stabilized and everything else back under control. I still have so many ideas and I will write them out, just, not yet.**

 **So, until next time, I wish you all good health; good weather and I promise that I** **will** **talk to you later.**

 **Oh, so P.S. I also promised free advertising for a Dark Matter fan-fiction. If you don't know what Dark Matters is, it's up on Netflix and it's a sci-fic action tv series. It's totally awesome and I wholly endorse it. Speaking of,** **kuhakukitsune's** _ **Lucky Number Seven**_ **is really, really awesome. Chapter 13 just got uploaded and I am stoked to read the next one, whenever it gets posted. Alright, signing off.**


End file.
